The Last Nexus - Vol 1 - Earth
by Bulan Purnama
Summary: Konoha Magic Academy, dibalik kemegahannya ternyata menguakkan misteri robot yang terbangun di gudang tua atas kesalahan Sasuke. Belum lagi konspirasi kekuatan Naruto dan ancaman invasi luar angkasa. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke menciptakan kendaraan sihir untuk mengupas habis misteri alam semesta. ROAD TO UNIVERSE 2, AU, Multiverse, Multi!Crossover, Magic, Ninja, Mutant, Fantasy Creature
1. chapter 1

**The Last Nexus : Earth**

 **Author : Omaigatou**

 **Disclaimer : All of Character i've write down**

 **Genre : Science-Fiction, Fantasy, Etc.**

 **Rate : M (Explisit Word)**

 **Warning : Another Universe, Multi!Universe, Multi!Anime, Multi!Character, Duplicate!Universe, Dimension Travel, Typo, Time Travel, OC, OOC, and other.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, semua hal yang memiliki kesamaan di dunia nyata dibuat tanpa adanya unsur kesengajaan ataupun maksud tertentu.**

 **Volume 1**

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

Kalian tau Big Bang? Sebuah teori awal mula dunia yang dikemukakan oleh salah satu ilmuwan terkenal dunia sekarang menjadi salah satu teori yang paling masuk akal untuk menjabarkan asal muasal terciptanya dunia ini jika dilihat dari segi ilmu pengetahuan. Itu semua benar. Yah... Dari sudut pandang tertentu.

Semua itu berawal dari sebuah ledakan besar, dentuman besar yang memencarkan ratusan ribu juta zat-zat yang pada akhirnya saling berhimpitan satu sama lain. Dan bagaikan debu yang menumpuk, benda-benda itu membentuk hal-hal baru mulai dari bentuk sub-atomik hingga planet-planet berukuran jutaan kilometer. Kumpulan dari ratusan juta benda langit yang terbentuk tadi, secara ajaib bergerak melingkari suatu benda bersinar, bercahaya saking terangnya dapat memanggang planet itu dari jarak cukup jauh. Bintang, benda bersinar dengan bahan bakar gas metana yang entah kenapa terus menerus tercipta. Dari sanalah kehidupan berasal.

Big Bang mengawalmulakan kehidupan dinamis di planet-planet berbagai galaksi. Air, salah satu zat yang tercipta menjadi sumber kehidupan. Suatu planet bertanah yang memiliki air mulai membentuk suatu organisme. Lambat laun, tumbuhan pun tercipta. Sebuah makhluk hidup pasif yang menyerap karbon dioksida, menciptakan oksigen. Berbagai organisme mikro berevolusi. Mulai mendiami tanah dan air. Membesar, seleksi alam, berbagai individu berubah sesuai lingkungan hidupnya. Jauh didalam air, organisme berubah, tumbuh sirip, sistem pernafasan yang bermutasi. Saat mereka mulai berenang, tubuh mereka berubah menjadi lebih pipih, susunan tulang yang berubah, membuat mereka lebih mudah meliuk-liuk di air. Saat mereka perlu makan, tubuh mereka berubah, menciptakan sistem pencernaan, menyesuaikan makanan yang masuk ke tubuh. Disamping itu, mereka yang di darat berevolusi lebih hebat. Organisme tumbuh membesar, sangat besar. Saat mereka perlu berjalan, tungkai muncul dari tubuh mereka. Mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk berjalan. Mereka yang memakan tumbuhan tinggi berusaha mencapai dahan, tubuh mereka mengabulkannya, leher tumbuh, memanjang, otot-otot mereka tumbuh. Beberapa makhluk hidup baru berusaha memakan makhluk hidup lainnya, kebutuhan nutrisi yang lebih besar. Mereka berubah menjadi predator, tubuh mereka tumbuh menyesuaikan, gigi runcing, kaki yang kuat untuk berlari kencang.

Jutaan tahun kemudian, spesies itu tumbuh semakin besar. Saling mendominasi rantai makanan. Beberapa makhluk hidup terbang di udara, menguasai langit. Di darat, bahkan ada makhluk berukuran puluhan meter yang bisa menginjak hancur bebatuan besar. Beberapa mulai merusak sekitarnya. Beberapa makhluk bersayap tumbuh menentang hukum alam. Tubuh mereka bermutasi memanipulasi unsur alam. Entah bagaimana, beberapa spesies dapat menyemburkan air dari mulutnya. Kelenjar ludah mereka bermutasi, mampu menyemburkan air berliter-liter sebagai pertahanan. Mereka menjadi makhluk yang menguasai pesisir perairan, langit sekitarnya. Mangsa-mangsa kecil hanya bisa bersembunyi dibawah bayangan makhluk yang lebih besar. Takut pada kekuatan makhluk yang lebih besar.

Selang waktu berjalan, beberapa hewan yang bersayap terbang terlalu tinggi. Ceroboh masuk ke kawah gunung berapi. Mereka hangus terbakar. Sedikit yang selamat, mengalami luka hebat, mereka belajar dari pengalaman. Akibat melewati panas kawah, tubuh mereka mengeras bisa menahan panas yang tiada tara. Kulit mereka bersisik hitam keras, sisik yang bahkan bisa menghadang semburan lava. Lahar panas entah kenapa tidak berpengaruh pada mereka, mereka bahkan dapat meminumnya tanpa kesusahan jika terminum tanpa sengaja. Habitat mereka yang semula disekitar kaki gunung berapi lambat laun berubah, naik ke puncak gunung, mendiami bibir kawah. Seringnya tubuh mereka mencerna lahar panas dan bebatuan arang, tubuh mereka berubah kembali melanggar hukum alam. Mereka dapat menyemburkan lahar. Kemampuan itu terwaris secara genetik kepada keturunannya. Menciptakan spesies baru yang bisa menyemburkan api. Mereka menguasai langit dan menyemburkan api pada mangsanya.

Tentu saja siklus musim tidak dapat dicegah.

Musim dingin tiba. Setiap makhluk bersayap terutama beberapa ras yang berhabitat khusus dipinggir lahar pergi berhibernasi ke daerah lebih hangat, mengamankan telur dan suhu aman bagi tubuh. Penyembur lava terbang berbondong ke daerah hangat. Arah terbang mereka menuju daerah habitat ras penyembur air, penguasa pantai. Pelanggaran teritorial. Tak terelakkan, ras penyembur air melawan ras penyembur api. Pertempuran pertama dalam sejarah. Membabat habis kedua ras hingga tersisa dua di antara keduanya. Kemusnahan kedua ras bergantung pada dua makhluk tersisa. Rantai makanan bergulir, mereka tidak lagi berdiri diatas segalanya. Ras penyembur mulai menghilang seiring lemahnya garis keturunan tersisa. Saat yang terberat telah pupus, masalah yang dibawahnya mulai terlihat.

Muncul satu makhluk yang bisa berjalan diatas dua kakinya. Seisi bumi heboh, setiap makhluk yang telah berkembang intelegensinya mulai mencari tau kebenarannya, mengisahkan pada koloninya. Salah satu makhluk perairan cerdas berusaha berkomunikasi kala bertemu dengan makhluk aneh itu. Komunikasi berhasil. Ada satu makhluk lagi dibelahan bumi lain, serupa dengannya. Bak efek kupu-kupu, perbuatan makhluk yang mencoba berkomunikasi mempengaruhi pikiran makhluk yang berjalan di dua kaki. Dengan bantuannya, makhluk itu bertemu dengan lawan jenis yang serupa dengannya, menjalin hubungan. Pelan tapi pasti, jumlah mereka semakin banyak. Mereka mulai menguasai alam, begitu tamak, begitu rakus. Makhluk itu mempunyai tingkat intelegensi yang sangat tinggi. Mereka membabat habis alam dengan ukuran tubuh mereka yang relatif besar. Hewan non-predator kembali bersembunyi. Keturunan ras penyembur api bangkit melawan, melakukannya sebagai kehendak alam, panggilan dan perintah alam kepadanya. Tak dinyana, garis keturunan yang lemah membuat mereka hanya bisa menyemburkan api dan asap, tak ada lahar panas tiada tara. Makhluk itu mundur, kalah, bahkan beberapa meninggal. Berkumpul, berembuk tentang hancurnya tempat tinggal, beberapa waktu kemudian makhluk dua kaki naik ke gunung, menyerbu membalas dendam. Ras penyembur api kelabakan, hanya ada beberapa yang bisa menyemburkan api, sisanya hanyalah tubuh kosong yang hanya mengeluarkan hawa hangat. Mencoba melawan, ras penyembur api terluka, ribuan makhluk itu menggunakan bebatuan yang dikikir tajam, menggores kulit yang tak sekeras pendahulunya. Ras penyembur api terdesak mundur, turun gunung.

Saat keadaan genting, alam memberikan mukjizat. Ratusan ras penyembur air terbang menuju ribuan manusia. Membanjiri hutan dengan semburan air mereka, bertingkah seolah melindungi ras yang berlawanan darinya. Makhluk itu melawan, memukul kepala penyembur air agar semburannya meleset. Untuk kali ini, kuantitas mengalahkan kualitas. Sedikit demi sedikit, ras penyembur air kalah. Tewas mengenaskan, kulit mereka tak sekeras penyembur api. Dengan sisa tenaga, satu-satunya ras penyembur api yang tersisa naik ke gunung, melompat ke kawah lahar yang biasa mereka endapi. Ia bermandikan lava, meminum lava layak kehausan lima bulan, menelannya rakus.

Dan saat itulah, langit menganugerahkan evolusi terbesar.

Makhluk itu membesar tiga kali ukurannya. Mulutnya meneteskan lava merah, kulitnya retak-retak beralur lava. Uratnya bersinar, darah telah terganti lahar, tanduknya tumbuh membara, tubuhnya menghitam gosong, kulit sekeras baja. Saat ia mengaum, udara berubah menjadi panas, memuai meledak-ledak. Makhluk aneh itu sekarang hanya setinggi tumitnya. Saat penyembur api mengembangkan sayapnya, mengepak, udara panas kawah menyembur makhluk aneh itu. Beberapa yang berada di garis depan mati terpanggang udara, darahnya mendidih. Jumlah mereka langsung berkurang signifikan saat ras penyembur api memuntahkan lahar sebanyak letusan gunung berapi keatas kerumunan ras aneh itu.

Alam menunjukkan kuasanya. Makhluk dua kaki yang tersisa lari tunggang langgang, meninggalkan sanak rekan yang tercerai berai.

Bencana berakhir sudah.

Penyembur api terakhir melengos, mengindahkan penyembur air tersisa, ia terlalu sedih untuk memikirkan soal teritorial. Ia mengembangkan sayap, mengepak ganas menuju pegunungan lain, pegunungan yang tidak menyimpan perasaan aneh baginya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, makhluk itu diberitakan diam di gunung, tak lagi menyerbu predator yang lewat. Kekuatan yang besar membuat tubuhnya tak sanggup menhan dingin bahkan jika malam hari saja. Ia kemudian mencelupkan diri ke lahar menggelegak. Berpuluh tahun gempa kemudian, gunung itu mengatup mengubur ras penyembur api terkuat. Legenda yang tertidur.

Dengan kemampuan komunikasi yang sangat berkembang, populasi ras dua kaki mengalahkan makhluk lain yang lebih dulu mendiami bumi. Jumlahnya ratusan juta. Mereka menggeser populasi makhluk berbahaya. Seiring waktu, ras dua kaki semakin berkembang dan makhluk lainnya terhenti ditengah jalan. Tak ada evolusi, mati satu persatu, punah. Ras dua kaki semakin merusak bumi, menghancurkan apapun. Beberapa ratus tahun kemudian mereka membangun peradaban besar. Menghancurkan segala yang mereka tak suka. Kehidupan berjalan buruk, makhluk yang dulunya disegani di darat menjadi makanan mereka. Tak cukup puas, mereka menjelajahi perairan. Bumi semakin tak terawat.

Hingga kemudian muncullah satu ras baru, terbang mengambang diatas langit, menatap sombong pada ras dua kaki yang menganggap dirinya superior. Jutaan ribu dari mereka berseru-seru, melempari sosok itu dengan tombak batu. Hingga sebuah kalimat yang terpahat di pikiran para manusia itu terdengar dari sosok itu.

 **"Biarkan Kedamaian Kembali ke Peradilan ini."**

Seketika langit berguncang, sosok itu menghilang entah kemana ditelan cakrawala. Gemuruh besar disertai kilat muncul di langit. Batu sebesar gunung muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu, diselimuti api yang entah kenapa berwarna merah pekat mengekori. Mereka yang dibawah lari terluntang-luntang. Beberapa kilat menyambar ke mereka dibawah. Beberapa berhasil lari menghindar jauh-jauh. Yang tidak beruntung tertimpa bebatuan kecil yang mengikuti batu besar itu.

Dan tak ayal lagi, kerak bumi patah dihantam batu sebesar gunung. Bumi muntah, lahar menyiprat dari retakan tanah. Gunung-gunung rata seketika, gelombang hempas mengerikan membelahnya hingga habis. Satu benua melesak masuk seperti pelat tanah liat yang diinjak. Pasak bumi hancur, tsunami setinggi puluhan kilometer muncul melibas habis semuanya tanpa kecuali. Benua lepas mengambang tercerai berai, air tsunami memenuhi lubang retakan, menciptakan laut. Terakhir, ledakan besar lepas dari batu itu. Bumi semakin tak karuan. Kiamat besar, lapisan ozon menahan dentuman ledakan yang membumbung tinggi. Lalu bumi pun sunyi, senyap. Sosok itu muncul lagi bak ilusi. Melayang menantang bumi yang hancur lebur. Hanya tersisa satu gunung yang bertahan. Gunung itu retak, kemudian muncul makhluk sebesar ratusan meter dari sana.

Makhluk itu mengaum keras. Bangkit dari dalam gunung itu. Tubuhnya hitam dengan uliran merah lava. Mulutnya meneteskan lava cair. Sayapnya mengembang merah membara bak besi panggang. Ia menatap sekitarnya lalu makhluk yang terbang diatas. Sangat kontras. Bumi yang menghitam tandus dengan sosok berjubah putih. Ia mengepakkan sayap, terbang menyamakan diri dengan sosok yang terbang mendekat. Rambutnya pirang, berjubah putih. Makhluk yang mirip dengan ras yang pernah hampir memusnahkannya. Sosok itu memegang kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia tak merasakan ancaman. Rasanya aneh, seperti seorang teman yang berbagi keluh kesah. Ia terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa otaknya terasa aneh. Intelegensinya naik drastis. Tubuhnya membesar hingga puluhan kilometer. Bumi sekarang bahkan terasa kecil. Ekornya bisa mencapai ujung lain bumi sementara tubuhnya diam. Sebelah kakinya bahkan tercelup kedalam palung dalam hingga pangkal yang hanya sebatas lututnya. Sayapnya mengembang hingga melewati langit. Ia menatap titik kecil didepan matanya yang bahkan puluhan kali lipat besar sosok itu.

 **"Apa... Ini."** Suaranya menggelegar. Entah kenapa ia bisa berbicara selancar ini. Lidahnya melunak, pita suara berubah.

"Ku anugerahkan langit dan celah antar galaksi untuk kau jaga. Manifestasimu sebagai makhluk terakhir bumi ketujuh akan kutangguhkan selamanya." Ucap sosok itu. Makhluk itu rasanya ingin mengaum tapi otaknya yang telah berkembang paksa menentang itu semua. Insting hewaninya entah kenapa berubah dan sangat tajam. Bak bisa mengetahui masa depan.

 **"Siapa kau?"** Sosok putih terbang mundur, merentangkan tangan ke sekitarnya.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas." Lima makhluk hidup yang sekarat entah darimana mengambang disekitarnya. Salah satunya telah makhluk raksasa itu kenali. Salah satu ras penyembur air.

Tubuh yang sekarat bersinar hijau. Luka yang tertoreh sembuh seketika, tulang yang patah tersambung kembali, sel yang layu tersulam baru. Mereka sembuh seketika. Tiga makhluk bersayap dan dua manusia.

 **"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"** Makhluk raksasa itu berujar. entah kenapa otaknya seperti berputar berpikir.

"Dan datanglah satu kesempatan. Kepolosan, itu bagai tinta yang memoles kertas. Makhluk yang penuh dengan potensi. Akan ada pelurus setiap ada yang berbelok. Akan kutata ulang." Ucap sosok berjubah putih, makhluk raksasa itu menatapnya aneh.

 **"Apa kau tuhan?"**

Sosok itu tergelak. Tiga makhluk yang masih pingsan membesar dua kali lipat.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku dengan- **Nya** bagaikan partikel sub-critical dengan bandingan seluruh semesta ini."

 **"Berarti kau pernah bertemu dengannya."** Ucap makhluk raksasa. Sosok berjubah menatap keatas. Matanya menerawang, senyum simpul muncul di bibirnya.

"Itu adalah hal yang paling kuingat."

 **"Lalu mereka untuk apa?"** Sosok berjubah mengalihkan pandangan. Menatap raksasa itu tiba-tiba.

"Wahai! Kuanugerahkan engkau kekuatan." Makhluk raksasa itu terbelalak.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah tugas. Bukan, ini adalah kewajibanmu selamanya. Kau akan tebebas dari ruang waktu. Kau harus menjaga siapapun yang mencoba keluar dari batas ruang angkasa tanpa izin." Makhluk raksasa itu mengangguk saat menatap mata sosok berjubah putih. Mata berwarna merah, dengan pupil yang berlapis-lapis, bak bulatan kecil yang bertingkat-tingkat besarnya. Pola tetesan air yang mengetuk danau tenang. Ia tak bisa membantah, ia seperti terikat.

"Manusia adalah makhluk terhebat yang pernah **Ia** ciptakan. Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa makhluk ini akan berkembang sangat hebat hingga melanggar hukum semesta. Hanya **Ia** yang tau alasan kenapa makhluk seperti mereka ia ciptakan." Sosok berjubah putih itu mengarahkan tangannya ke dua manusia berbeda gender. Sinar hijau itu menghilang, berganti putih. Dua manusia itu mengambang ajaib menuju sisi-sisi sosok berjubah putih.

 **"Mereka?"** Sosok berjubah putih menoleh kearah tiga makhluk bersayap yang mirip dengan makhluk raksasa di depannya.

"Bentuk kalian sangat mirip, aku akan menamakan kalian ras Naga."

 **"Itu tidak buruk."**

Sosok berjubah menyentuh kening ras yang ia namakan Naga -yang melayang- paling kiri. Sosok itu tumbuh hingga ratusan meter. Kulitnya yang semula abu-abu menjadi merah. Sayapnya membentang luas.

"Dia akan kunamakan Great Red, Merah yang hebat, penjaga celah dimensi. Aku tidak akan menganugerahkan pengetahuan padanya. Biarlah insting Naga-nya yang menuntun."

Sosok berjubah beralih menyentuh Naga putih. Naga itu membesar seukuran Great Red yang ada di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya melunak, terlihat bak kulit Naga yang halus. Sayapnya indah terkulai lemas. Naga itu masih pingsan. Sayapnya terkulai.

"Infinity, Ophis. Aku menganugerahkan kekuatan setara Great Red dan pengetahuan tanpa batas. Ia akan menjadi lambang ketidakterbatasan."

Sosok itu melepas tangannya dan menempelkannya pada Naga yang ketiga, Naga yang hitam. Naga itu membesar tiga kali ukuran Great Red. Dari lehernya, muncul banyak kepala lain yang setiap kepala mempunyai wajah masing-masing. Tanduk yang sangat banyak dan lambang 666 di dada. Tubuhnya dibanding Naga raksasa itu hanya setumit Naga raksasa jika sekarang kaki Naga itu tidak tenggelam ke samudra.

"Ini adalah Trihexa, pelambang kehancuran. Sesuai titah- **Nya,** dia akan kutidurkan hingga akhir kelak. Ia akan menghancurkan bola-bola yang berkehidupan. Saat tugasnya selesai, kau akan menghancurkannya. Kurasa itu hal yang mudah mengingat ukuranmu itu." Ketiga Naga bercahaya sama seperti dua manusia.

 **"Lalu apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?"**

Sosok itu terbang keatas, lima cahaya makhluk itu mengecil hingga menjadi bulat dan mengejar tubuhnya. Naga raksasa menegakkan tubuhnya, sayapnya mengembang. Sekali tebas, bumi yang dipeluknya tadi berguncang, sayapnya melepaskan kekuatan sangat besar. Satu detik, ia telah berada di luar angkasa. Sosok berjubah terbang tinggi sekali. ia mengepak sayap, mencapai tinggi sosok berjubah putih.

Saat Naga raksasa mencapai posisi sosok berjubah putih, bola cahaya yang mengejarnya telah bertengger melayang melingkari punggungnya.

"Aku akan menciptakan tujuh ruang dan tujuh realitas. Semuanya akan berjalan tanpa saling singgung. Great Red akan berada diantara itu. Ophis akan berada dalam satu dimensi paling berbahaya dan Trihexa akan kubawa ke ujung ruang angkasa." Tubuh mereka seperti melintasi cahaya, menembus bulatan transparan. Ruang angkasa menghilang tergantikan cahaya biru dengan jutaan cahaya putih yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Atas, bawah, kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, semuanya hanyalah ruang cahaya biru. Saat Naga itu berbalik, ada bulatan seperti gelembung sebesar dua kali tubuhnya, berwarna hitam dengan jutaan titik bersinar. Itu adalah ruang angkasa.

Lalu dua detik kemudian, terciptalah tujuh gelembung yang sama besar, sama isinya, berputar mengelilingi gelembung yang tengah. Lalu tujuh gelembung itu dibungkus dengan gelembung lagi sehingga bentuk akhirnya, ada tujuh gelembung dalam satu gelembung raksasa. Satu bulatan sinar masuk ke gelembung itu. Bulatan itu berubah menjadi Great Red, Naga itu langsung terbang mengelilingi sela-sela antara tujuh gelembung. Bulatan sinar kedua muncul ditempat yang sama namun masuk kedalam gelembung yang paling bawah. Cahaya itu berubah menjadi Ophis.

Terakhir, bulatan ketiga masuk langsung menuju ke tengah, tempat ruang angkasa pertama tadi.

 **"Jadi tugasku dimulai dari sini?"**

Naga raksasa itu berucap. Sosok berjubah putih mengangguk, berbalik.

"Aku, dengan otoritasku, melimpahkan tanggung jawab semesta padamu. Draco!"

Naga raksasa mengangguk. Tubuhnya bak noda hitam yang mencemari sekitarnya. Ia dapat melihat kemanapun, ini semua hanya ruang kosong selain apa yang ada didepannya. Intelegensinya yang sangat berkembang memberitahunya bahwa inilah alam semesta. Draco, sebuah nama yang disematkan oleh makhluk yang ia bahkan tidak tau asalnya. Untuk alasan tertentu, ia menyukai nama itu.

 **"Apa... Kau memiliki sesuatu agar aku bisa memanggilmu?"** Draco -Naga raksasa- melemaskan sayapnya. Tak perlu gaya dorong karena tubuhnya mengambang disini. Makhluk disampingnya mengulurkan tangan ke gelembung ruang angkasa. Bulatan sisanya masuk kesana dan entah kenapa menjadi banyak.

"Aku tidak mempunyai nama. Aku hanya sesekali menuju surga, beberapa kali menuju neraka, mereka memanggilku The Only One, Yang satu, tapi kurasa aku tak pantas menggunakan nama itu. Hanya **Dia** yang berada diatas segalanya yang cocok dengan nama itu." Naga dibelakangnya terdiam. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah ucapan muncul.

 **"Beyonder."** Makhluk itu menoleh pada Naga raksasa. **"Kurasa itu nama yang cocok."**

"Beyonder yah... Dibelakang semuanya."

Makhluk itu menatap gelembung galaksi didepannya. Tatapannya menerawang jauh ke masa depan. Tujuh galaksi dengan ratusan miliar planet bintang telah ia ciptakan. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menjaga semuanya tetap pada tempatnya. Ia masuk ke gelembung itu diikuti Draco, pemandangan berubah menjadi hitam dengan milyaran bintik cahaya. Mereka memasuki bagian paling luar ruang angkasa, analogikan dengan putih telur dalam telur mentah.

"Akan kuberikan manusia akal pikiran, tubuh yang kuat, serta inti kehidupan yang bisa berbuat banyak pada dunia. **Nexus** , pecahan kekuatanku akan kuanugerahkan pada yang terpilih oleh jiwaku. Ketika bulatan akan menyatu saling mendominasi, yakinlah apapun masalah itu akan selesai dengan ketulusan."

"Ketujuh dimensi ini suatu saat akan terpecah-belah terpaksa menyatu. Sesuatu yang ada awalnya selalu memiliki akhir kecuali **Dia** yang tidak berawal maupun berakhir. Pada saat itu, kau tidak perlu terkejut jika ada beberapa yang mungkin mendekati diriku. Draco sang penjaga semesta, kurasa pertemuan kita berakhir disini. Kuserahkan bagian ini padamu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus."

Naga raksasa itu mengangguk, mengerti. Beyonder, sosok yang berada dibelakang semuanya, memudar. Bak ilusi yang terhapus kenyataan, tubuhnya hilang. Kehidupan lama yang terukir selama ratusan tahun telah berakhir, sekarang telah ditata kehidupan baru. Ia akan menjaga bagian pelindung luar ketujuh gelembung ruang angkasa. Untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, ia lebih memilih untuk keluar ke tempat penuh cahaya. Ketujuh ruang angkasa lengang. Bulatan manusia telah masuk kesana. Ia hanya bisa berharap tak ada lagi perseteruan.

Dan begitulah kesimpulan kisah yang mengawali semua ini. Big bang, dentuman besar membentuk ruang, mengadakan sesuatu yang tidak ada, mengawali kehidupan demi kehidupan, memang jika dipikir bisa masuk akal untuk sebuah teori tanpa adanya bukti. Tapi, sebagai hal yang penting untuk diingat, 'sesuatu' ada karena tercipta, dan 'sesuatu yang tercipta' ada karna diciptakan. Dan saat kita membicarakan ciptaan, itu tak lepas dari penciptanya. Apalah arti sebuah teori dibandingkan kenyataan. Seorang manusia takkan bisa memahami hal yang diluar kuasanya.

 _Sesuatu ada bukan karena apa, tapi karena siapa._

...

 **The Last Nexus Volume 1**

 **Earth**

.

 **Omaigatou**

...

 **Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya...**

.

.

A.N

Hello All

Saya mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah menelantarkan fic saya yang sebelumnya. Sebenarnya chapter tiga itu udah diketik lima puluh persennya dan tinggal menyelesaikannya lagi tapi malah terbengkalai. Yah... Fic yang satu itu memang dibuat tanpa plot karena sekedar melepas penat aja kan? Jadi pas mau ngelanjutinnya bingung.

Dan kali ini, saya datang membawakan sesuatu yang baru. Sebuah fic skala kosmis sebagai obat rasa bersalah saya pada kalian. Saya emang orangnya kurang konsisten. Semoga fic yang ini bisa terus dilanjutin dengan semangat. Amin.

Untuk yang bingung dengan konsep fic ini, saya menggabungkan tujuh konten baik anime maupun film yang bahkan belum saya tau apa aja. Beberapa anime atau film akan punya tujuh realitas sendiri. Mamam tuh... gimana mau ngembangin ceritanya ini...

Untuk anime pertama saya akan mengambil cerita dari anime Naruto tentu saja. Untuk selanjutnya sudah tidak diketahui. Mungkin Highschool DXD yang saya lihat paling top, atau kalian mungkin punya saran?

Author note-nya udah empat paragraf lebih, ntar membebani word. Jadi saya akhiri disini.

Daah! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menunaikannya


	2. The Boy Who Changed

**The Last Nexus : Earth**

 **Author : Omaigatou**

 **Disclaimer : All of Character i've write down**

 **Genre : Science-Fiction, Fantasy, Etc.**

 **Rate : M/K (Explisit Word)**

 **Warning : Another Universe, Multi!Universe, Multi!Anime, Multi!Character, Duplicate!Universe, Dimension Travel, Typo, Time Travel and other.**

...

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, semua hal yang memiliki kesamaan di dunia nyata dibuat tanpa adanya unsur kesengajaan ataupun maksud tertentu.**

...

 **Volume 1**

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Boy Who Cha** **nged**

Pada Gelembung Realitas Pertama, berlalu dua ribu milyar tahun masa transisi untuk mulai memasuki tahun cahaya. Bumi-1 sekarang memasuki tahun Masehi. Era baru bagi para pembawa ilmu pengetahuan untuk menemukan benda-benda luar biasa. Kehidupan primitif mulai tersingsing, terganti kehidupan modern. Alat-alat batu ditinggalkan, dilupakan, terganti ahan kayu dan besi yang lebih baik. Berbagai pesawat sederhana tercipta, roda pedati, katrol, yang lebih sederhana lagi, pisau dan sejenisnya.

Tahun ketujuh Masehi, daratan dikuasai lima keluarga besar. Sora, marga akbar penjual logistik terbesar di lautan, otomatis menguasai lautan, komplek perumahan satu keluarga yang besarnya tak tanggung-tanggung, menguasai pesisir. Kurokaze, menguasai dataran utara hingga pegunungan yang dibelakangnya dikuasai bangsa asing. Salah satu keluarga besar, Ootsutsuki, penguasa dataran timur, mengalami kejadian tak terduga. Pemimpin keluarga membangkitkan suatu hal unik yang membuatnya dapat melakukan hal mengerikan, beberapa diantaranya menghempaskan daratan hingga gundul dalam satu kedip mata.

Pro dan kontra muncul. Beberapa orang religius menganggap bahwa salah satu keluarga Ootsutsuki adalah dewa yang bereinkarnasi, tuhan, dan makhluk-makhluk mitos lainnya. Beberapa yang memiliki pengetahuan tinggi, mencium hal besar dan memulai penelitian yang melibatkan ribuan peneliti di belahan antar dunia. Keterbatasan peralatan membuat mereka tak sengaja menemukan banyak teknologi bermanfaat.

Dua puluh tahun kemudian, keturunan anggota keluarga besar Ootsutsuki menghasilkan keturunan yang memiliki keunikan yang sama. Kedua bayi kembar tak identik, lahir dengan tanda lahir bulan sabit pada si kakak dan matahari pada si adik. Ketika lahir, kedua anak itu bersinar, tubuhnya memancar aura yang menenangkan.

Mereka menamakan hal itu chakra. Sumber kehidupan yang bersinar dalam diri. Mereka menggunakannya untuk menjaga mental dan tubuh tetap sehat. Seiring waktu, anak pertama yang memiliki pengetahuan, mencoba beberapa hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Dan dengan garis keturunan istimewa, secara tidak sengaja, ia mengeluarkan output energi dengan imajinasinya.

Heran, sulung melakukan serangkaian penelitian. Dengan dibantu langit, bintang-bintang memetakan perubahan energi kehidupan itu. Ia mengumandangkan temuannya dengan proposal yang jelas lagi hebat.

Dunia berubah. Sulung besar menciptakan sihir, suatu hal yang membuat mereka melakukan apapun sepanjang mengetahui caranya. Chakra, sebagai energi kehidupan manusia merupakan sebuah manifestasi yang luar biasa. Dengan chakra, mereka mampu melakukan banyak ketidakmungkinan. Anak pertama dari seorang Ootsutsuki yang dihormati berhasil melakukan hal yang lebih luar biasa dari yang lain. Ia menciptakan banyak teknik-teknik 'sihir' luar biasa. Menghembuskan api, menciptakan air, kekuatannya diluar nalar. Ketika mengetahui Chakra ada pada diri setiap orang dan dapat dibangkitkan, si sulung mendapatkan izin ayahnya untuk menciptakan sebuah pendidikan sihir pertama. Ia bersama ratusan orang mendirikan sebuah sekolah sihir, yang sangat terkenal hingga penjuru. Nama sang kakak terkenal sebagai seseorang yang luar biasa.

Disamping itu, semua orang melupakan satu hal.

Si bungsu, dialah seseorang yang terlupakan. Si bungsu puas mendapatkan tubuh yang layaknya orang biasa. Ia memang memiliki chakra, tapi si bungsu lebih memilih hidup sebagai orang biasa. Ia berada dibawah bayang gelap kejeniusan kakaknya. Ketika sang kakak sudah pergi dari rumah, sang ayah mulai memperhatikan si adik. Si bungsu memiliki sifat yang berlawanan dengan kakaknya. Si bungsu lebih senang pergi ke hutan, berburu lalu membagi-bagikan daging diatas perapian dengan orang ramai. Si bungsu tidak memiliki ambisi bak sulung tua. Si bungsu tumbuh penuh cinta dari sekitarnya. Dan saat sang ayah merenungi berkat yang diberikan kepadanya, ia sadar bahwa yang akan merubah dunia ini adalah kedua anaknya. Chakra, hal itu bukanlah keburukan. Baik-buruknya tergantung pada pengguna.

Si bungsu, lebih memilih hidup bak air. Menebar senyum pada sekitarnya, tanyakanlah pada seluruh anggota keluarga Ootsutsuki, mereka lebih mengenal si bungsu dibanding kakaknya. Kebalikan dari hal ini, si sulung hidup dengan elit, bergaul dengan kalangan bangsawan. Berkah dari langit membutakannya akan kasih sayang. Si kakak penuh dengan kekuatan untuk mewujudkan apapun dan mewarisi sifat yang sangat mendukung. Sedangkan sang adik tidak mampu melakukan hal hebat apapun namun entah kenapa di mata sang ayah, si bungsu penuh dengan cahaya, melebihi si sulung.

Dan pada saat sihir mulai merebak hingga kemana-mana, si kakak dengan pikiran jahat datang membawa puluhan piawai sihir ke rumah keluarga besar Ootsutsuki.

Si sulung berniat menduduki tahta sang ayah.

Kejadian waktu itu rusuh tak terkira. Tak terhitung orang yang ketakutan ketika para orang itu mempertontonkan sihir. Si sulung berteriak-teriak pada ayahnya, menyuruh ayahnya untuk memberikan tahta keluarga besar Ootsutsuki padanya. Si ayah, menyesal sesesal-sesalnya dengan kelakuan si sulung. Dan pada saat itulah si bungsu datang. Menengahi pertikaian sebelum memanas.

Bungsu yang bahkan tidak mengenal sihir menghadapi si sulung, pemilik sihir paling kuat di dunia saat itu melebihi sang ayah. Pemimpin Ootsutsuki tak mampu berbuat apa selain berteriak saat si sulung membabat bungsu hingga terpental luka-luka.

Bungsu mati secara tragis ditangan kakaknya.

Si sulung tertawa kegirangan. Sang ayah kali itu sadar kenapa anugerah ini ada. Dan ditengah keterpurukan itu ia berdoa, ia berdoa pada apapun yang mampu merubah semua ini menjadi lebih baik. Ia memeluk si bungsu yang terbujur kaku hingga tangisnya bercucuran. Si sulung dengan congkaknya duduk di singgahsana Ootsutsuki.

Dan doa sang ayah dikabulkan.

Tubuh si bungsu terangkat melayang diatas tanah. Luka-lukanya sembuh, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam memutih. Sang kakak menyaksikan dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. Bungsu terbungkus cahaya-cahaya yang berbentuk alur temali. Begitu hebatnya cahaya itu hingga menutup penglihatan.

Seketika saat itu si bungsu kembali hidup.

Melawan kedurhakaan si sulung, si bungsu melakukan hal luar biasa. Ia dikendalikan oleh kekuatan menakjubkan yang datang entah dari mana, si sulung turut mengeluarkan kekuatan luar biasa, melawan sang adik dengan segenap kekuatan. Pertarungan mereka berdua pecah saat itu, menghasilkan kerusakan parah. Rumah keluarga Ootsutsuki hancur lebur, beruntung semua keluarga sudah diungsikan saat penggulingan kekuasaan terjadi.

Pertempuran itu benar-benar hebat. Si kakak menjelma bak sosok dewa perang berjubah ungu dan si adik benar-benar memiliki kekuatan dewa. Bungsu memunculkan patung kayu ratusan tangan dalam sekelip saja. Dan saat kedua raksasa itu beradu, wilayah itu hancur hingga ratusan meter, meledak gersang. Pepohonan tercabut, bukit rendah pecah sama rata dengan tanah, tak ada yang mampu bertahan dari hempasan kekuatan itu kecuali si ayah yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bertahan. Setelah asap serangan hilang, si sulung yang jenius telah dikalahkan adiknya dalam satu serangan. Kakaknya marah luar biasa, tapi ia tak dapat melakukan apapun didepan kekuatan hebat adiknya. Saat itu, ia bersumpah akan membalas dendam jika saatnya tiba.

Pertempuran itu pun berakhir dengan kepergian sang kakak yang tak pernah kembali.

Setelah puluhan abad kemudian, kisah itu terpahat dalam prasasti sihir yang hanya mampu dinampak oleh dua mata terberkati. Sihir telah berkembang hingga tahap mengerikan. Kekuasaan yang bermula di lima keluarga besar berganti menjadi puluhan kerajaan sihir dengan lima kerajaan sihir besar. Sesuai namanya, setiap kerajaan memiliki prajurit penjaga dengan sihir luar biasa hasil jebolan sekolah sihir yang telah banyak tercipta. Salah satu sekolah sihir yang diciptakan si sulung dalam legenda masih berdiri hingga saat ini. Namanya benar-benar telah besar setelah diubah pada beberapa abad tahun sejak tercipta.

Konoha Magic Academy. Terbentang satu kali satu kilometer dengan lima bangunan utama. Gedung untuk pengajar, Konoha Magic Institute -gedung yang digunakan untuk penelitian sihir baru atau dikembangkan-, Perpustakaan sekaligus ruangan yang dipelihara sejak zaman dulu, sisanya gedung untuk para pembimbing sihir dan rumah sakit sihir. Arsitekturnya megah, dibangun mirip kastil yang beratap lancip. Nampak dari kejauhan bak kerajaan kecil jika saja tembok besar tak menghalangi pandangan kebawah bangunan selain atap. Telah menerima ratusan juta pelajar dan meluluskan ratusan juta piawai. Tak aneh jika 'sekolah sihir' ini terkenal.

Beberapa keluarga besar sihir, menciptakan sihir sebagai _'signature'_ keluarga mereka. Sebut saja Uchiha, salah satu klan turunan elit dengan sihir penglihatan yang dapat memprediksi serangan. Hyuuga, dengan sihir sama dapat menembus segala sesuatu yang menghadang penglihatan. Membuat mereka mampu melihat apapun yang ingin mereka lihat. Dan masih banyak sekali keluarga sihir yang memiliki kekuatan menakjubkan. Beberapa yang berasal dari keluarga tak dikenal bahkan dapat melampaui mereka -para keluarga- dalam hal sihir, mereka menciptakan sihir-sihir luar biasa yang sangat sulit dipelajari orang biasa.

Disamping itu semua, Konoha setiap tahun kesambangan para generasi muda yang penuh dengan mimpi. Hampir tak kurang seribu orang sejak sepuluh tahun lalu berturut-turut. Konoha bahkan membangun atau bangunan maha besar yang akan digunakan sebagai asrama, tempat tinggal anak didik sihir yang lebih memilih tinggal di sekolah dengan alasan apapun. Tahun ini pun Konoha mendapatkan kira-kira seribu dua ratus calon penyihir baru yang akan melalui serangkaian tes untuk dapat masuk ke Konoha Magic Academy.

Sekarang, lihat saja. Kepala-kepala berbeda warna menghiasi lapangan sihir Konoha sejak tadi pagi. Nampak bak permen warna warni dari atas atap kastil. Walau rambut mereka berbeda warna, tujuan semuanya sama, adalah melewati tes masuk untuk menimbang kemampuan. Beberapa wajah terlihat gugup, takut, datar dan ada raut wajah senang entah apa yang lucu. Beberapa penyihir senior duduk di balkon-balkon yang menjorok di kastil. Mereka dapat melihat semua sudut dari tempat tinggi. Beberapa yang tak kebagian tempat memilih mengambang dengan sapunya, berbaris di pinggir kastil bak semut mengeroyok kue ulang tahun.

Lapangan hijau yang sangat datar itu bahkan baru penuh setengahnya dengan adanya seribu lebih calon penyihir ditambah ratusan senior yang duduk-duduk atau terbang di sekitar. Luas lapangan itu kira kira tiga per empatnya Akademi. Sangat besar tapi pas untuk para penyihir yang notabene punya sihir yang berbahaya. Kejadian dalam legenda yang telah memberikan tempat seluas ini.

Di bagian depan pintu masuk kastil gedung kelas, ada sebuah bulatan sihir yang ukurannya lima puluh kali lima puluh meter mengambang satu tombak diatas tanah dengan anak tangga yang terbuat sama dari sihir. Bulatan itu memiliki simbol heksagram -bintang segi enam didalam bulatan- berwarna biru, pinggiran bulatan mengeluarkan api hijau yang berkibar pelan. Diatasnya berdiri tiga orang yang nampaknya adalah guru pembimbing sihir di Konoha.

Yang paling kiri berambut putih jabrik panjang, mengenakan jubah merah darah dengan sebuah benda mirip gelondongan pohon dibelakangnya. Yang kanan berambut silver meranggas keatas dengan pakaian hitam kebiruan, berjubah sebetis berwarna putih, garis hitam di pinggang dan pinggiran jahitan, dikancingkan. Anehnya hanya mata sebelah kanannya yang kelihatan, selain itu tak ada lagi bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat. Yang tengah adalah wanita berjubah hijau, berambut pirang cerah, dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan keributan calon penyihir baru.

"Aku, sebagai Kepala Akademi Konoha mengucapkan selamat datang bagi kalian, para penyihir baru. Untuk memudahkan, namaku Tsunade Senju, yang berambut panjang disebelahku, Jiraiya, dan disebelah kiriku adalah penyihir terhebat Akademi ini, Kakashi Hatake. Hari ini kami akan melakukan tes untuk menyortir bakat-bakat yang perlu dan tidak diperlukan." Kepala Sekolah Konoha berhenti sejenak. Orang tua bernama Jiraiya disebelahnya entah mengapa menghela nafas. Perempuan disebelahnya kurang meniliki wibawa dalam hal memimpin.

"Kami telah mendata nama kalian dan akan dipanggil secara acak, untuk yang namanya dipanggil, dipersilahkan menuju ke panggung ini untuk memperlihatkan setidaknya satu sihir saja. Kami akan menilai kelayakan kalian dari sihir itu jadi usahakan mengeluarkan sihir paling hebat uang kalian punya!" Ribuan calon penyihir didepan mereka riuh rendah, entah cemas entah terlalu ingin memamerkan sihir mereka. Kakashi, yang disebut-sebut Tsunade sebagai penyihir terhebat bisa melihat orang-orang yang ia yakin melewati tes ini. Di kejauhan, berambut hitam kelam sekelam matanya, sudah tak asing bagi Kakashi. Salah satu putera pemimpin keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi memiliki firasat bahwa anak itulah yang akan menduduki ranking tertinggi saat tes masuk.

"Ada yang ingin disampaikan untuk kalian berdua?" Tsunade Senju bersedekap. Sikapnya benar-benar tak mencerminkan seorang Kepala Sekolah. Jiraiya gelengkan kepala, Kakashi menjawab tidak.

"Baiklah dengan ini, tes calon penyihir baru Akademi Sihir Konoha, dimulai!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan bak bisa meruntuhkan kastil. Sangat meriah. Senior-senior sihir yang tadi tersebar, duduk dengan rapi, yang terbang berbaris hingga terlihat seperti duduk ditangga berlapis-lapis melingkari lapangan, kontrol terbang dengan sapu mereka menakjubkan. Beberapa calon siswa duduk entah siapa yang mengawali kemudian diikuti yang lainnya. Lapangan itu sunyi senyap saat orang pertama dipanggil. Baru terasa atmosfer tegangnya. Di sekitar bulatan itu terbang puluhan pembimbing sihir dan beberapa senior sihir. Mereka bertindak sebagai juri penilai sihir.

Dari ribuan anak-anak yang dipanggil ada beberapa yang mengeluarkan sihir menakjubkan. Mampu membuat masa tercengang, kagum akan kemampuan mereka. Ada beberapa yang mengeluarkan sihir gagal, menjadi bahan tertawaan. Satu satu dipanggil mempertontonkan sihir keluarga dan beberapa bahkan mengeluarkan sihir ciptaan sendiri.

"Sakura Haruno!"

Panggilan yang entah keberapa terdengar. Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda naik ke panggung. Semuanya serba merah muda, ia memakai baju tunik sepaha, sepatu ringan. Penampilan yang begitu feminim bagi kebanyakan kaum hawa. Ia hanya diam saja, guru-guru mempersilahkan, mengangguk mengongkang tangan, berteriak kencang lalu memukul panggung, dentumannya sangat hebat! Butiran-butiran kelopak bunga terbang merebak dari benturan tangan kecil dengan panggung lingkaran sihir. Butiran itu menghilang sepuluh detik kemudian, ditelan udara. Debaman itu membuat satu lapangan sunyi senyap, bahkan guru-guru pun terdiam. Sejurus kemudian tepuk tangan terdengar kemudian diikuti yang lainnya dengan meriah. Anak berambut merah muda itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia pun turun dari panggung. Guru sihir saling berpandangan dengan pikiran masing masing.

"Shikamaru Nara!"

Panggilan terdengar lagi, mengumandang dibantu sihir. Pemuda berambut kuncir mirip pucuk nanas menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah malas. Ia naik ke panggung lingkaran sihir. Pemuda itu membentuk jari-jari kedua tangannya menjadi bentuk hewan.

 **"Shadow Style : Black Eagle!!"**

Kemudian entah kenapa bayangan dibelakangnya mencuat keluar dari tanah dan muncullah elang setinggi dua meter dengan sayap membentang, berteriak melengking khas elang. Seisi lapangan tertegun. Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar lagi. Guru sihir mencentang nama anak itu.

"Evolusi sihir Nara. Aku heran, seberapa jenius anak itu?" Tsunade Senju menyaksikan dengan wajah tertarik, penyihir bayang muda itu menguap. Disebelahnya, pemuda berambut silver tadi mengangguk.

"Kurasa ia lebih jenius daripada jenius-jenius keluarga Nara."

"Tetap saja, aku selalu takjub pada jumlah IQ klan mereka."

"Yah... Kau benar"

Usai juri berbicara, panggilan berikutnya terdengar.

"Neji Hyuuga!"

Anak berwajah datar berdiri. Untung saja wajahnya sangat laki-laki menyamarkan dugaan salah gender akibat rambut panjangnya. Matanya berwarna putih lavender hingga terlihat menyeramkan, ada ikatan perban menutupi keningnya. Orang-orang menatap matanya hingga anak itu tiba diatas panggung.

Setiba disana, tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari guru sihir, anak itu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat. Hexagram hijau berputar-putar dibawahnya, ada tujuh lagi yang kecil, muncul mengedar pada Hexagram tengah.

 **"Byakugan Secret Technique : 64 Heaven Palm!"**

Neji memasang kuda-kuda kedua telapak tangan yang membentang depan belakang. Kedua kakinya terbuka kokoh menopang tubuh. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Neji mengakhiri tekhniknya, beranjak turun panggung. Guru-guru saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"Tak kusangka kita mendapatkan banyak emas di tahun ajaran kali ini." Jiraiya buka mulut. Disebelahnya, Tsunade mengangguk membenarkan.

"Generasi ini menakjubkan. Dan aku bisa bilang, menguasai jurus yang sama dengan petinggi klannya merupakan kemustahilan, dan lihatlah, dia masihlah bocah sepuluh tahun."

"Eum, Tsunade, sebenarnya kita menerima murid sihir berumur delapan tahunan keatas,"

"Terserah."

Semenit kemudian panggilan berikutnya terdengar.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam sekelam bajunya berdiri. Melangkah sombong menuju panggung. Beberapa siswi senior memperhatikan dirinya. Guru-guru berbisik-bisik. Nama besar Uchiha memang sudah tak asing lagi. Bisa dikata, klan ini adalah klan yang penuh dengan propaganda sejak dulu. Jangan lupakan jurus mata legendanya yang telah meneror dunia dulu. Uchiha dengan segala kearoganannya. Dan sekarang lihatlah, pemuda sepuluh tahunan itu tersenyum meremehkan ketika guru-guru mempersilahkan ia mengeluarkan sihirnya. Untung saja kemampuan Uchiha tak pernah mengecewakan.

 **"Special Sharinggan Technique : Susanoo First Form!!"**

Tubuhnya meledakkan aura biru keunguan, aura itu semakin pekat kemudian berkibar bak kobaran api. Aura itu membentuk seperti bulatan tulan rusuk dan dua tangan yang muncul menggebrak panggung dengan kuat. Seluruh penonton terbelalak ngeri dengan kemampuan anak itu. Beberapa senior berbisik-bisik. Sasuke Uchiha menghilangkan sihirnya sepuluh detik kemudian. Anak itu terengah-engah. Guru bertepuk tangan diiringi semua penyihir kemudian. Tepuk tangan yang lebih riuh daripada pemilik rambut merah muda atau jenius Nara.

"Susanoo!? Bukankah itu jurus legendaris dalam sejarah!?" Ujar Tsunade, Kakashi membenarkan.

"Benar, tapi kelihatannya itu barulah tahap awal dari keseluruhan sihir itu."

"Tahap awal?" Jiraiya masuk percakapan, menatap penyihir penuh misteri.

"Susanoo adalah sihir yang memungkinkan penggunanya memanggil kekuatan makhluk dalam mitologi. Walaupun lebih terspesifik pada Tenguu, makhluk berhidung panjang dalam mitologi jepang. Tahap akhirnya adalah benar-benar berbentuk menyerupai sosok mitologi tertentu." Kakashi berhenti sebentar. "Seperti yang digunakan oleh Madara Uchiha."

Tsunade dan Jiraiya menatap panggung berisi anak Uchiha. Tak mereka sangka, akan ada lagi kutukan lainnya setelah sekian lama pamor Uchiha berakhir. Anak didepan mereka membangkitkan kekuatan yang sama dengan sosok legenda sihir abad lalu dalam umur sepuluh tahun. Dan yang pasti Jiraiya duga, anak itu akan jadi perhatian penuh di Akademi Sihir Konoha.

"Sepertinya kita menemukan mutiara dalam tumpukan emas."

Ratusan yang dipanggil kemudian tak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan sihir yang mencengangkan. Hanya beberapa yang mengeluarkan sihir hebat. Hingga panggilan terakhir dikumandangkan. Calon penyihir ke seribu dua ratus tiga puluh satu.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Seorang anak berambut putih jabrik naik ke lingkaran sihir. Ia mengenakan jubah putih sebetis, baju putih dan celana hitam sebetis. Menampakkan kakinya yang diperban tertutup sepatu hitam. Pakaiannya terlalu 'hitam-putih' dibandingkan warna-warni calon penyihir baru. Guru-guru menatap anak itu dengan berbagai pikiran tersendiri. Rambut itu mirip Jiraiya tapi tidak mungkin kakek tua itu punya anak -itulah isi kepala Kakashi-.

Anak itu menjunjungkan tangannya ke langit, tak mengucapkan apapun. Lima detik kemudian, tak terjadi apa-apa, semua calon siswa bersorak. Senior-senior sihir ikut menyoraki anak yang dipanggung. Hingga Tsunade mengebut sapunya terbang ketengah-tengah lapangan.

"Semuanya diam!!!" Teriakan bercampur tekanan sihir keluar. Sontak semua calon penyihir terdiam begitu juga dengan seniornya. Tsunade masih dengan sapunya menoleh ke langit. Guru-guru langsung mengikuti Tsunade, terbang dibawahnya, menatap langit. Guru-guru terdiam. Lapangan itu sunyi senyap hingga hanya bola mata Tsunade yang bergerak kesana kemari.

"Akhiri sihirmu!" Tsunade berteriak sejurus kemudian. Anak di panggung menurunkan tangannya. Tsunade menatap langit dan turun perlahan kembali ke posisi awal diikuti guru-guru sihir. Entah kenapa, kejadian tadi membuat suasana tegang.

"Umumkan nama-nama calon penyihir yang lulus hari ini juga. Dan bawa anak itu ke ruanganku. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Jiraiya mengernyitkan kening heran, begitu juga pemuda berambut silver walau tak kelihatan. Tsunade kelihatan sedikit gemetar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan sihir anak itu?" Tsunade menatapnya dengan pupil mengecil, selayak ia baru mengalami trauma.

"Dia menurunkan meteor Jiraiya! Dan bahkan ukurannya melebihi negara Hi!"

...

 **The Last Nexus Volume 1**

 **Earth**

 **Omaigatou**

 **Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya...**

 **A.N**

Update juga akhirnya.

Hehe, apakah chapter dua ini membosankan? Tokoh-tokoh vital cerita ini mulai muncul noh. Dari kemaren mulai ada tanda-tanda males ngetik nih, mulai berbahaya. Semoga aja ga mentok di chapter ini.

Makasih buat yang review untuk cerita ga jelas ini. Maklum lah saya masih newbie kalo mau urusan gini, jadi mending kalian buat saya berkembang dengan review-review yang penuh akan kritik dan apapun itu, yah!

Ngomong-ngomongin review, mari bahas beberapa. Ada yang bilang tentang Beyonder dan reinkarnasi.

Nyaha, ibarat se-pack nya kartu remi, Beyonder adalah King-nya cerita ini. Jadi keberadaan Beyonder untuk beberapa lama dirahasiakan yah! Kan kalo maen kartu harus ada Queen dulu baru King bisa nongol. Dan untuk reinkarnasi, kayaknya bukan, Naruto dan Beyonder adalah dua orang berbeda, tapi kalian harus ingat kan kalo cerita ini punya tujuh realitas tiap arc-nya. Bisa jadi, bisa tidak.

Ada yang bilang Fairy Tail bisa dimasukin disini. Saya pernah baca komiknya tuh, online, tapi itu ide yang bagus banget. Maacih kaka reviewer yang foto profilnya cantik kali. Kalo ada ide lainnya silahkan kasi. Masih ada empat puluh lebih dimensi anime yang kosong. Ato bisa aja tokoh cerita saya mampir ke cerita anda.

Akhir kata, sekali lagi makasih buat yang review, kalo ada review yang patut diperseterukan saya akan bahas lagi di tiap notes penulis.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menunaikannya ya!


	3. Konoha Magic Academy

**The Last Nexus : Earth**

 **Author : Omaigatou**

 **Disclaimer : All of Character i've write down**

 **Genre : Science-Fiction, Fantasy, Etc.**

 **Rate : M (Explisit Word)**

 **Warning : Another Universe, Multi!Universe, Multi!Anime, Multi!Character, Duplicate!Universe, Dimension Travel, Typo, Time Travel, OC, OOC, and other.**

...

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, semua hal yang memiliki kesamaan di dunia nyata dibuat tanpa adanya unsur kesengajaan ataupun maksud tertentu.**

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Konoha Magic Academy**

Di negara api, terbentanglah satu sekolah yang namanya terkenal seantero dunia. Akademi Sihir Konoha, nampak seperti sebuah kerajaan jika saja tak ada latar belakang istana besar negara api. Kastilnya ditumpuk dengan kokoh, menggunakan batu bata kualitas terbaik hingga warnanya kelabu kecoklatan. Atapnya melancup bak ujung pulpen, ada banyak tiang-tiang dan pahatan menakjubkan di sekeliling sisi batas bangunan. Kastil yang terlihat seperti hanya satu itu sebenarnya terpisah menjadi tiga bangunan, hanya saja karena menempel di dinding terakhir batas wilayah akademi. Tengahnya lapangan lebar dengan beberapa sudut seperti hutan dan bangunan-bangunan kecil. Ketika malam, kastil itu menjelma bak istana megah dibawah sinar rembulan, di siang hari berseliweran ratusan penyihir dengan sapu terbangnya. Jubah yang kontras dengan langit setiap mereka lewat berkibar sehingga membuat kastil itu terasa seperti dunia imajinasi. Bayangan kastil meneduhi lapangan setiap pagi, banyak kepala-kepala yang berlarian olahraga mengelilingi kastil, jam bebas. Ketika meranjak siang, cuaca terik, lapangan dikosongkan dan pembelajaran dilangsungkan hingga menjelang malam, lalu penyihir muda menyelesaikan sekolah sihirnya.

Siklus itu terjadi setiap hari, tak berubah kecuali hari-hari besar. Akademi Konoha mempunyai asrama besar yang mampu menampung hingga dua ribu orang. Dengan seribu kamar dan beberapa puluh ruangan lainnya. Asrama itu berbentuk kotak besar dengan bagian atas bertahap mengecil seperti lapisan kue ulang tahun. Puncaknya lima bangunan berbetuk tiang diameter duapuluh tombak yang bagian tengah antara bangunan lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Bangunan tersendiri itu menampung barang-barang tak berguna, singkatnya loteng dalam skala kastil.

Tentu saja seribu kamar itu tidak semuanya dipakai. Beberapa memilih tinggal bertiga karrna lingkar pertemanan yang begitu erat. Ada juga yang tinggal sendiri atas alasan tertentu. Tapi dari itu semua, kehidupan asrama tetaplah rukun ditengah adaptasi calon penyihir baru.

Seperti yang sekarang terjadi, jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Di luar pun masih gelap, hanya terlihat satu-dua penyihir yang patroli di sekitar sekolah, entah patroli apa, tapi antrean ke kamar mandi lantai dua ramai sekali. Barisannya bahkan memenuhi ruangan itu. Untung kamar mandinya banyak, jadi dari seribu lebih penunggu asrama lantai dua, seluruh kamar mandi di lantai itu masih bisa menampung antrean sekitar seratusan murid dalam waktu satu jam. Jika keburu. Tapi anehnya, ada beberapa penyihir muda yang turun tangga, pergi kebawah atau mau keluar. Kepalanya berwarna-warni. Rambut jabrik coklat kehitaman yang lebih gelap dari penyihir paling kiri, hitam meranggas mirip Kakashi, dan putih mencuat-cuat. Tiga perbedaan warna yang terlalu kentara jika berjalan melawan antrian kamar mandi menuju tangga.

Tiga penyihir itu tidak memakai jubah akademi, turun kebawah lalu berjalan keluar bangunan asrama. Mereka mendorong pintu besar asrama yang tingginya tiga meteran, berderak-derak seperti kehabisan minyak engsel, sepertinya terbuat dari kayu kuat dan sudah berumur. Ketika cahaya pagi dari luar asrama menyinari ketiga anak baru, nampaklah wajah-wajah bangun tidur yang malas. Yang paling kiri mengenakan jaket putih musim dingin dengan topi yang memiliki bulu hitam seperti rambut. Anak yang paling tengah memakai baju hitam panjang celana putih. Satunya berjalan dibelakang mereka, pakaiannya putih-putih, bagian lengan tangannya melewati panjang tangannya sehingga terlihat menjuntai. Dari itu semua, hanya matanya yang berbeda warna, biru.

Anak berjaket yang memiliki tato merah dipipinya angkat bicara, kedua anak didepannya mengangguk entah mendengar entah tidak. Sekolah sihir baru berjalan jam sepuluh pagi, mereka mengetahuinya dari pengumuman yang ditempel di dinding, jadi masih ada banyak waktu untuk melakukan apapun.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kita berkeliling dulu?" Anak berambut coklat berjalan duluan didepan. Ketika ia tersenyum, kelihatan taringnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari kebanyakan.

"Kiba, apa tidak apa-apa?" Si rambut hitam menyahut, anak didepannya rupanya bernama Kiba. Dibelakang Kiba ada anak berpakaian putih-putih berjalan sambil tengok kiri-kanan.

"Tentu saja! Masih lama hingga jam sepuluh pagi, kita bisa sekalian olahraga, kau tau. Aku dulu sering kesini bersama orang tuaku, jadi aku hapal seluk beluk akademi ini. Kita tidak mungkin kesasar."

"Baiklah." Saat anak itu berjalan lagi, sinar matahari menampakkan wajahnya yang tak asing lagi. Yah, wajah keturunan Uchiha pasti mudah dikenali.

"Hey Uzumaki, kau yakin akan ikut dengan kami?" Si putih maju menyamakan langkah dengan Kiba. Anak itu kelihatannya sedikit antusias. Sedikit sekali.

"Yah..."

Ketiganya mulai berjalan kearah kiri depan dari pintu asrama, langsung disuguhkan bangunan panjang seperti tumpukan kayu bertingkat, bentuknya mirip piramida kayu tapi ada pintu besar didepannya. Arah muka pintunya menghadap sisi kanan asrama. Mereka terus berjalan, sesekali dibonusi celotehan _study tour_ dari Kiba.

"Kalian lihat bangunan panjang itu? Itu adalah bangunan paling baru di akademi. Isinya adalah laboratorium tambahan untuk praktek sihir. Itu sih yang kutau." Jelas Kiba dengan tatapan tak lepas dari bangunan. Uchiha Sasuke menatap bangunan yang sama, terlalu panjang dan tak berjendela, ia pikir, pasti didalamnya begitu pengap.

"Apa kita juga akan menyampur-nyampurkan ramuan?"

"Kurasa tidak, murid kelas dua yang biasa masuk kesana. Jadi kurasa anak kelas satu belum belajar mencampur ramuan." Kiba menatap bangunan itu sejenak, sesaat kemudian ia menoleh kedepan. Sasuke bersyukur dari dalam hati.

Ketiga bocah itu berbelok kearah kiri menuju bagian tengah sekolah. Ada beberapa pepohonan yang tumbuh tak sengaja. Beberapa meter kemudian, mereka menemukan sebuah tempat singgah yang pinggirannya penuh dengan bunga-bunga. Bentuknya segi lima, di tiap sudutnya ada tiang dan berujung padabatap segi lima. Sisinya di pagari dan dibiarkan menganga di sisi depan. Saat Kiba mendekat, bangunan itu terasa besar. Ukurannya kira-kira lima kali lima meter.

"Apa ini?"

"Entahlah, kurasa ini taman. Yah... Dilihat dari manapun, ini memang taman, bukan?" Naruto menatap bunga-bunga yang tumbuh, mengangguk membenarkan Kiba.

Belum sepeminuman teh, tapi anak itu sudah hengkang dari bangunan aneh itu.

"Lebih baik cari tempat lain."

"Itu dia, gudang terlengkap akademi. Ayo kesana." Kiba berlari kedepan. Tak mau tersesat, kedua bocah dibelakangnya berlari mengikuti. Kiba berhenti saat sampai di bangunan tinggi yang tingginya hampir menyamai asrama. Bentuknya seperti rumah biasa, kotak dan atap yang lancip. Lebar pintunya dua kali ukuran pintu asrama, Sasuke jadi menduga-duga benda sebesar apa yang bisa muat didalam sana? Tapi, apapun isinya, kelihatannya berbahaya. Ada rantai sebesar tubuh mereka yang melingkari bangunan.

"Kalian mau masuk?"

"Pintu itu dikunci, kurasa kita sebaiknya pergi saja." Anak berpakaian putih angkat bicara setelah terdiam sekian lama. Kiba mendengus tertawa, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Uchiha tampaknya melihat sekitar.

"Ini adalah salah satu bangunan yang belum pernah murid senior masuki, Naruto. Aku penasaran, apa isi gudang ini." Kiba mendekati pintu besar gudang itu. Ada gembok gerendel panjang yang besarnya hampir menyamai kepalanya. Kiba berlutut memegang gembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Sasuke saat melihat kuku jari telunjuk kiba memanjang.

"Kurasa aku akan membuka gembok ini."

"Sebenarnya seberapa penasaran kau dengan isi gudang ini, Kiba," Uzumaki Naruto mendekati anak bertato taring merah dipipi yang sedang mencolok-colok lubang kunci gembok raksasa itu. Sasuke ikut mendekat dengan malas.

"Aku pernah dengar bahwa gudang ini menyimpan senjata-senjata dan alat-alat sihir hebat yang dilarang digunakan oleh sekolah. Bukankah itu membuatmu penasaran?"

"Tidak juga," Ujar Sasuke. Raut wajah Kiba terlipat. Naruto memegang pundak Kiba menyuruh minggir. Kiba berdiri, kukunya kembali memendek.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang buka." Naruto memegang gembok dan rantainya. Ia berkonsentrasi, menyentakkan gembok dalam satu detik. Gembok itu lepas dari rantai gerendel tapi tak ada tanda-tanda rusak atau tergores. Gembok itu terlihat hanya terlepas saja, sudah. Bahkan mekanisme pembukanya tidak terbuka. Gembok itu lepas seperti hantu. Kedua bocah dibelakangnya menyaksikan dengan takjub.

"Sihir memang mengagumkan." Ujar Kiba. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sihir apa itu?"

"Itu hanya trik kecil, Uchiha. Sudahlah. Bantu aku membuka pintu ini!" Naruto menarik pintu gudang. Tak ada derakan, tak ada suara, mereka masuk melalui celah kecil pintu.

Ketika tiba didalam, suasana gelap, hanya muncul seberkas cahaya berasal dari celah pintu. Sasuke melihat tatakan obor yang terpaku di dinding kiri. Sasuke mendekatinya.

 **"Fire Style..."** Sasuke menyemburkan api sihir, kecil sekali, tapi cukup untuk menghidupkan obor. Bereaksi terhadp sihir, obor lainnya pun ikut hidup, bunyi berdesapnya terdengar kuat. Ruangan itu terang seketika. Ketiga bocah terperangah dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

Sebuah benda kotak, tapi memiliki moncong bulat panjang seperti bamb tapi dari besi menjorok kearah pintu. Ada lempengan tipis yang lebar sekali mengelilingi banyak bulatan penuh sarang laba-laba di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Tubuh kotak itu meliuk dengan sisi tajam, agak berkarat dan bau yang menandakan bahwa benda itu terbuat dari besi. Moncong itu berawal pada sebuah bulatan besar yang lebih kecil daripada tubuh utama kotak itu. Tapi kekaguman bocah-bocah itu terhenti saat pintu terbuka lebar dengan cepat. Kiba mencoba maju ingin menyentuh benda itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!!?"

Kiba dan kedua anak lainnya membeku ketakutan. Mereka membuat masalah di hari pertama sekolah.

"Kami tidak tau apa itu. Sungguh."

Malang seribu malang, nasib ketiga bocah itu sekarang ada ditangan kepala sekolah sihir, Tsunade Senju. Ada seorang siswi berkacamata yang berdiri di sebelah Tsunade dengan rambut yang semerah darah. Kiba, bocah Uzumaki, dan Uchiha diberondong lima penyihir yang biasa patroli di Akademi Sihir Konoha ke kantor komite sihir. Mereka langsung berhadapan dengan seorang penyihir cantik namun sangat menyeramkan.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, dan... Uzumaki Naruto." Ketiga siswa sihir tahun pertama didepan Tsunade mengangguk hambar saat mendengar nama mereka disebut satu per satu.

"Ini baru hari pertama tapi kalian sudah mencari gara-gara." Suara Tsunade terdengar lembut tapi entah kenapa ketiga anak itu merinding.

"Aku hanya mengikuti Kiba. Dia yang mengajak." Ujar Sasuke, Kiba menoleh cepat kesamping.

"Hey-hey! Apa masalahmu Uchiha! Bukankah salahmu juga yang ingin ikut denganku!?" Hardik Kiba, Sasuke menjengit.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Hoy!" Tsunade menggebrak meja hingga berlembar-lembar kertas melayang ke sekitar. Kedua bocah itu terdiam seketika. Hanya Naruto yang menatap kedua bocah itu tanpa dosa.

"Uzumaki Naruto!? Apa kau yang melepaskan gembok sihir tempat itu?" Tsunade berdiri bersedekap. Naruto mengangguk kaku. Ia rasanya tak tahan dengan tatapan Tsunade yang ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah memakai sihirmu sembarangan tanpa seizinku atau diluar pelajaran sekolah. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Tsunade. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Uchiha dan Inuzuka menoleh kearah Naruto. Sudah dia bilang, kata nenek ini? Apa Naruto sudah pernah dipanggil kesini?

"Naruto? Memangnya sihirmu apa?" Tanya Kiba. Sekilas, Naruto dapat melihat tatapan Tsunade menajam padanya. Naruto mengerti situasi. Ia ingat apa yang Tsunade katakan kemarin.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya... Sihir klan biasa. Sudahlah." Naruto melambaikan topik bincang. Kiba ingin membuka mulut tapi kedahuluan Tsunade.

"Sudah. Kalian kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Jangan pernah menuju kesana atau kalian akan berurusan denganku! Kalian dengar!?"

"Ya!"

Mereka bertiga menjawab kompak. Sejurus kemudian mereka berbalik meninggalkan bangunan itu. Tepat saat keluar dari kastil yang merangkap kantor sekolah, Kiba mengeluh keras.

"Aaah!! Nenek tua itu benar-benar mengesalkan!" Sasuke mengindahkan Kiba, memasukkan tangan di kantung tak peduli. Naruto berjalan duluan didepan.

"Sudah siang. Kalian tidak mau kembali?" Ujar Naruto, berbalik jalan mundur.

"Kau duluan saja. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Sasuke." Uchiha menoleh kearah kiba tak mengerti. Naruto mengangguk lalu berbalik lagi, berlari menuju asrama yang ratusan meter jauhnya.

"Apa yang kau mau, Inuzuka? Kau ingin kita menyelesaikan masalah yang tadi, hm?" Sasuke mengacungkan tinjunya. Kiba menepisnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan sihir bocah itu? Ada apa hingga nenek tua melarangnya menggunakan sihir di sekolah ini?"

Sasuke tertegun. Manusia jadi-jadian dihadapannya ada benarnya juga. Sasuke baru ingat kalau Naruto lulus tes masuk tana menunjukkan sihirnya. Ia hanya bingung saat guru-guru kelabakan kemarin. Apa bocah itu punya kekuatan hebat?

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Baguslah. Aku punya ide." Kiba melengos ke udara, sombong.

"Apa? Awas sa-"

"Mati kita Sasuke! Sudah setengah sepuluh!" Kiba menatap jam sihir besar di dinding atap kastil komite sihir. Sasuke mengerjap cepat.

"Kau bercanda!?!"

Kiba dan Sasuke akhirnya menyadari pentingnya sapu sebagai kendaraan penyihir walaupun tempat duduknya tidak enak.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas pas sekali. Jam pertama kali sekolah sihir selesai bagi anak tahun pertama. Ada lebih dari dua ratus orang yang berhamburan keluar, sisanya terbang berseliweran dengan sapu. Itu adalah murid tahun kedua keatas yang sudah memiliki sapu terbang sendiri, terbang entah kemana. Dengan padat, penyihir tahun pertama yang tadi keluar berhamburan, memadati lapangan ditengah-tengah kastil kelas yang berbentuk donat kotak. Mereka sudah mengenakan jubah tahun pertama. Kecuali satu orang berambut putih yang mengenakan jubah putih. Tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan si bocah Uzumaki. Disebelah kiri kanannya berdiri Kiba dan Sasuke. Mereka terlihat seperti grup band ngomong-ngomong.

Murid tahun pertama memasuki jam kedua pelajaran. Praktik sihir. Sebab itu semua penyihir tahun pertama memadati lapangan sihir utama. Praktik sihir hanyalah kata lain untuk olahraga bagi penyihir, tak ada yang menarik layaknya pertarungan _sparring._ Jangankan berharap, materi _sparring_ saja baru ada semester dua nanti.

"Baiklah! Perkenalkan aku Guy Maito yang akan membimbing kalian dalam pelajaran kedua ini. Untuk itu, kerahkan semua semangat kalian untuk satu pelajaran ini!" Guru dudepan mereka mengenakan baju hijau celana hijau tanpa jubah. Sangat kontras dengan guru lain yang paling tidak berjubah hitam.

"Sesudah jam ini kan ada pelajaran mantra. Kami tidak mungkin menggunakan semangat kami seluruhnya disini." Ujar Kiba acuh. Guru sihir itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya kedepan. matanya berapi-api sarat akan semangat.

"Pernyataanmu sungguh tidak mencerminkan semangat!! Sebagai anak muda yang penuh dengan cita-cita, kalian harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk mencapai cita-cita yang kalian cita-citakan!! Ayo!! Lari keliling lapangan! Seratus kali!!!" Guru sihir itu tertawa bahagia, lari duluan. Penyihir tahun pertama menoleh serentak pada Kiba dengan mata psikopat. Kiba meneguk ludah kepayahan.

"H-hey, aku cuma bertanya..."

Mengacuhkan Kiba, barisan penyihir mulai menjejakkan kaki lari 400 meter selama seratus kali. Tapi tentu saja, baru seputaran, rombongan yang perempuan tepar ditempat awal. Anehnya guru hijau masih berteriak-teriak menyemangati. hanya tinggal sepuluh lagi perempuan yang masih berlari. Itupun sudah tersengal-sengal, salah satu dari mereka paling mencolok, berambut pink dengan jubah hitam, warnanya terlalu kontras. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan kentara walau ada sedikit butiran keringat. Kiba mengikuti dengan wajah menyedihkan dan lidah yang menjulur. Tambahan taringnya benar-benar membuatnya mirip anjing kehausan.

"Hah... Hah... Hey... Rambut pink... Bagaimana kau... Hah.. Uhuk! Bisa sekuat itu..." Kiba menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis penyihir, disela-sela helaan nafasnya, tak terdengar hembusan nafas Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu menoleh. Rambut panjangnya berkibar ke samping. Wajah Kiba entah kenapa memanas walau sekarang sudah pucat kehabisan tenaga.

"Bukan aku yang kuat. Kau yang lemah. Lihat si uban itu." Sakura menunjuk arah belakang Kiba dengan gestur, Kiba menoleh kearah belakang. Disana ada Naruto yang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan pemuda berambut mangkok. Satu hal yang mengganggu pandangan Kiba, anak yang mengobrol dengan Naruto berpakaian hijau sama dengan guru Maito-Maito, apa itu anaknya?

"Dia bahkan tidak lelah sedikit pun. Siapa nama si uban itu?" Kiba menjengit. Si gadis penyihir berlari menyamping berangsur mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto, Uzumaki." Ujar Kiba tak rela. Sakura mengangguk saja. Kiba membatin nelangsa saat Sakura ikut mengobrol dengan Naruto.

Dan asal kalian tau, barisan ratusan penyihir tadi, sudah tinggal tersisa empat orang di putaran ketiga termasuk Guy. Sisanya bergelimpangan disekitar trek lari. Guy berhenti berdiri ditengah memperhatikan tiap langkah tiga penyihir yang berlari beriringan.

"Baiklah! Dengan semangat muda yang membara, siapapun yang menyelesaikan duluan seratus kali lari ini, aku akan menjamin nilai kalian hingga tahun depan!!! Jiraiya mengangkat jempol tinggi-tinggi. Aura suram pekat sekali disemua penyihir yang tepar duluan.

"Oke!" Anak berambut mangkok menyahut dengan jempol balas.

"Apa!?" Naruto toleh kanan-kiri.

"Hm!" Sakura bergumam, menggenjot langkahnya, berlari duluan. Anak berambut mangkok mengangkat sebelah kaki, mengambil benda mirip batangan besi yang terikat di kakinya lalu melemparnya. Kelontangan besi yang sangat keras terdengar, ia melakukan pada kaki sebelahnya juga. Setidaknya dari suara, diperkirakan beban besi itu seberat lima puluh kiloan. Anak berbaju hijau langsung melesat mendahului Sakura hingga angin berderup mengikutinya.

"Jangan kalian pikir aku menyerah!" Naruto memajukan tubuhnya. Kakinya bergerak dengan cepat, memacu bak piston mesin, kiri menggebrak tanah, kanan menyusul seperempat detik kemudian. Kaki Naruto terlihat kabur, bukti betapa cepat gerakannya. Ia melesat bak peluru mengikuti bocah berambut mangkok.

Sakura, sebagai pihak ketiga di lomba lari dadakan, tidak mau kalah. Kakinya berpendar kehijauan, tanda Sakura memampatkan sihir di kakinya. Tubuhnya membengkok tajam hingga jika tangannya menjuntai, hampir bisa dipastikan tangannya menggesek tanah, namun syukurlah tangannya terambai lemas dibelakang. Ditengah lari yang sangat cepat, anak berambut mangkok menatap Sakura, gadis itu hampir menyusulnya, kakinya berpendar hijau.

Bocah berbaju hijau menghentikan langkahnya, kakinya bergesek dengan rerumputan hingga bertebaran debu-debu kesekitar. Ia menyilangkan tangannya kedepan dada, tubuhnya meledakkan aura hebat saat ia menghentakkan kedua tangannya kesamping badan.

 **"First Gate : Opened!!"**

Beriring teriakannya, kecepatannya berganda, tubuhnya hanya tinggal siluet angin yang berdesau-desau. Putaran trek lari lapangan yang semula segi empat berubah menjadi lingkaran saking cepatnya.

Menyadari kedua orang itu menggunakan sihir, Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya. Memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik sambil terus berlari, lalu ketika ia membuka matanya, tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat, kaki yang tadi tinggal siluet berubah hingga terlihat seperti desau kelabu memutar. Mengejar Sakura dan Bocah Hijau didepannya.

Lapangan itu ramai dengan penyihir senior saat melihat angin berputar yang sangat tinggi hingga hampir menyamai saat penerimaan siswa baru. Bahkan Kakashi dan beberapa orang dibelakangnya muncul didekat murid-murid tahun pertama. Bumbungan angin semakin deras ketika terdengar teriakan ketiga orang pelaku pusaran angin.

"""Seratus!!!"""

Mereka semua telah menyelesaikan seratus putaran, angin melambat, putaran ketiga anak itu semakin melemah. Hingga entah pada belokan keberapa, tubuh ketiga orang itu mulai terlihat, dan akhirnya ketiga anak itu berlari dengan kecepatan normal, pusaran angin menghilang. Ketiganya telah mencapai batas. Lapangan rumput tiba-tiba memiliki jejak setapak lingkaran sempurna dipinggirnya, ulah ribuan jejak kaki ketiga penyihir muda yang compang camping sekarang di garis awal, dua terguling satu terduduk.

Sakura, jubahnya robek-robek, rambutnya awut-awutan karena cepatnya berlari. Wajahnya cukup memilukan untuk ukuran gadis cantik sepertinya. Wajahnya mirip dengan Kiba waktu mengobrol beberapa menit lalu. Untuk kedua penyihir muda yang sudah terkapar di garis finish, mereka menatap langit biru, tersengal-sengal dengan paru-paru sekarat.

Sasuke, Kiba, dan teman seangkatan Naruto masih antara percaya tak percaya ketiga anak itu melakukan seratus lebih putaran -walau tak sampai seratus lima puluh- dan masih bernafas. Dalam logika terdangkal, satu putaran berarti empat ratus meter dikali seratus jadinya sekitar empat puluh ribu meter atau empat puluh kilometer. Jika diukur dengan peta dunia, itu adalah jarak antar batas komplek negara api, timur ke barat.

"Hey Sasuke," Kiba menegur, Uchiha muda menoleh. Gai masih berceramah kehebatan tiga penyihir berbakat ditengah lapangan, disampingnya ada Kakashi.

"Kurasa, rambut putih itu sudah membuatku makin penasaran..." Ujar Kiba. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau punya ide?"

"Yah... Aku sudah ingin bilang tadi pagi." Kiba menatap sesosok penyihir yang tiduran meringkuk ditanah memeluk jubahnya. Rambutnya mirip pucuk nanas, wajahnya mencerminkan pemalas sejati. Ada penyihir gendut dan penyihir gadis pirang di sisinya.

"Aku akan membongkar identitas anak itu."

 **The Last Nexus Volume 1**

 **Earth**

 **Omaigatou**

 **Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya...**

 **A.N**

Hello!

Chapter 3 udah rilis nih. Reviewnya tambah nih. Makasihlah udah luangin waktu untuk ngetik review. Saya terharu.

Jangan bilang saya sombong yah. Saya bukannya ga mau jawab melalui kotak review, tapi saya akan jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian dari author note ini dengan catatan ga semua review bisa saya jawab yah. Dan untuk username penanya saya masih bingung mau dijabarin ato ngga, jadi kali ini belum kali ya. Kalo kalian setuju, ntar chapter depan saya jabarin namanya.

Pertanyaan pertama nyebutin :Bagaimana cara saya mengembangkan idenya yang disini ficnya terlalu dimensi-dimensian. Gitulah kira-kira.

Satu, yang jadi poin utama, saya punya tujuh universe dengan tujuh realitas beda kan? Yang dimaksud realitas itu misalnya Naruto di universe satu penyihir, di universe lain bisa aja kuli bangunan. Gitulah. Untuk ngembanginnya, ketujuh universe ini perlahan-lahan akan saya tampilkan dalam cerita pake sebab-akibat. Ga mungkin tiba-tiba **bem!** aja kan?

Pertanyaan kedua beruntun dari orang yang sama, Tokoh terlalu overpower, apa anime terpisah di tiap universe, dan satu saran, katanya jangan gabungin banyak-banyak ntar bingung.

Over power? Meh! ntar kalo cerita saya masuk chapter puluhan, situ bakalan tau kalo Susanoo itu nyamuk aja. Ntar lah. Saya ga mau spoiler tapi demi rasa penasaran kalian, saya bakalan kasi tau sedikit. Dikit banget. Satu persen.

 **Ini Naruto terlemah daripada universe lain**.

Anime terpisah? Ngumpul jadi satu. Kalo pisah mending buat fanfic laen. Crossover mah harus gabung. Tapi ntar saya rapihin biar natural.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya udah saya tampung. Maacih sarannya.

Untuk akun **Ashuuraindra64** , bener deh prediksinya. Cenayang ya? Gitulah kira-kira konsepnya.

Pair? Naruto baru sepuluh tahun, mau Naruto jadi marmut merah jambu?

Rinnegan? Bukan. Itu masih lama munculnya.

Ada lagi ngga sih? Oh ini ada yang nanya fotonya Naruto. Ntar saya gambar dulu.

Yah! Itulah kira-kira seluruh pertanyaan. Kalo ada yang kelewat maaf yaah...

Sekali lagi, author masih newbie, jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan kritik dan saran demi berlangsungnya fic ini.

Selamat berbuka puasa! Mehehehehe


	4. Uzumaki Naruto

**The Last Nexus : Eart** **h**

 **Author : Omaigatou**

Lima orang penyihir tahun pertama berkumpul melingkar pada satu meja. Melirik sekitar, bisa dipastikan mereka berlima sedang berada didalam gudang penyimpanan, atau sebuah ruangan barang bekas. Kusen-kusen yang terpatri langsung ada bata yang membangun kastil dipenuhi debu dan sarang laba-laba. Tak dapat dinyana berapa tahun jendela tidak dibersihkan, berapa bulan kaca tak di lap. Meja kecil penuh sarang laba-laba, berdebu, dikelilingi lima orang yang sedikit berjauhan. Dua orang pemuda berambut panjang dan tiga lainnya berambut pendek. Dari sisi kiri, pemuda berjubah biru tua yang menyender di dinding, Neji Hyuuga, penyempurna sihir mahsyur **Byakugan** yang menggemparkan test masuk beberapa hari lalu.

Diempat sisi meja, duduk berturut-turut dari kiri, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, dan satu lagi adalah pemuda yang tadi siang berlari dengan Naruto, Lee. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka dapat menggaet Lee dalam perkumpulannya.

"Jadi kurasa, kita mulai denganmu Sasuke, Kiba akan menyusulmu beberapa menit kemudian." Kedua pemuda yang entah kenapa sejak kemarin lengket terus mengangguk. Shikamaru menebarkan kertas berisi kotak-kotak dan garis tidak beraturan dalam bulatan.

"Jalankan sesuai rencana yang kita buat, jika ada penyinpangan atau gangguan dalam kelancaran rencana, semuanya saling menghubungi lalu untuk sementara berimprovisasi."

"Lalu kalian berdua akan berjaga dan membereskan masalah jika saja ada gangguan dalam rencana pertama. Apa kalian sudah memberitahu anak aneh itu?" Neji beserta Lee mengangguk.

"Bagus! Dan bagai melempar dua burung dengan satu batu, jika semuanya berhasil, kita akan membongkar rahasia benda itu, sekaligus jati diri anak itu."

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** **Semua nama karakter yang tersadur dalam konten berbentuk apapun adalah kepunyaan pemilik aslinya.**

 **Genre : Science-Fiction, Fantasy**

 **Rate : M (Explisit Word)**

 **Warning : Alternate Another Universe, Multi!Universe, Multi!Anime, Multi!Character, Duplicate!Universe, Dimension Travel, Typo, Time Travel, OC, OOC, and other.**

...

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, semua hal yang memiliki kesamaan di dunia nyata dibuat tanpa adanya unsur kesengajaan ataupun maksud tertentu.**

...

 **Volume 1**

...

 **Chapter 4**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Akademi memasuki malam hari, sore tadi, matahari yang tenggelam membuat cahaya merah menyinari lapangan. Sebuah pemandangan yang amat langka karena biasanya matahari tenggelam membiaskan cahaya oranye. Sebuah bangunan besar yang berbentuk rumah dengan isi meja panjang dipenuhi ribuan penyihir. Kantin sekolah menyediakan makan malam sekaligus perayaan penerimaan siswa baru. Hari pertama mereka sekolah telah selesai tepat jam delapan setengah.

Ada lebih dari ribuan hidangan yang disajikan gratis setiap hari. Penyihir-penyihir saling bersenda gurau, guru sihir duduk dimeja yang terletak horizontal didepan. Tak perlu takut masakan habis, sihir spesial yang terlekat pada meja mahoni seratus meter akan bereaksi setiap ada hidangan yang habis. Meja makan selalu penuh pada saat sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam, sepanjang suplai sihir belum habis.

Dari ratusan orang, ada tiga orang yang paling menyita perhatian seluruh penyihir di ruangan. Hatake Kakashi, penyihir terkuat di angkatannya, lalu beberapa penyihir elit yang bersemayam di meja tengah, dan anak yang berpakaian terlalu mencolok, Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah sihir Konoha, tak melepaskan atensinya pada si rambut putih. Bahkan Jiraiya sudah menyindirnya tante-tante genit yang tertarik pada anak kecil. Namun, Tsunade _kekeuh_ memperhatikan si bocah hingga tak sadar piring makannya tandas tak bersisa. Tsunade mengambil sebuah apel, duduk bersandar di kursi makan memperhatikan si rambut putih. Jiraiya disampingnya sedang asyik bersama Kurenai, guru penyihir muda beriris merah dengan rambut panjang. Tsunade menoleh kesamping, mantan kepala sekolah sihir Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi menegurnya. Menanyakan perihal sekolah. Tsunade terpaksa memecah perhatiannya antara formalitas bincang dan Naruto.

"Kau tetap tidak bisa menipuku, Tsunade. Apa yang mengganggumu?" Ujar Hiruzen memotong tiba-tiba setelah beberapa patah percakapan. Tsunade tersentak sedikit, tak menduga bahwa kakek tua disampingnya sadar akan sedikit gerak-gerik kecil.

"Tidak, hanya masalah siswa baru." Jawab Tsunade. Hiruzen manggut-manggut, menyesap teh.

"Dan kalau boleh tau, siapa siswa baru yang berani membuat masalah di hari pertama?" Alis Tsunade berkedut mengingat nama-nama penyihir yang barusan menghuni kantornya. Tentu saja hal ini diperhatikan Hiruzen.

"Uchiha, Inuzuka, dan... Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? Kau sepertinya menghadapi masalah besar Tsunade. Keturunan Uzumaki selalu melakukan hal-hal luar biasa. Dan Uchiha... Apa Itachi melanggar peraturan? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin..." Hiruzen bermonolog dalam pendapatnya. Tsunade menghela nafas lelah.

"Bukan Itachi, adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha. Untung saja ada amanat Fugaku-sialan padaku masih kuingat. Jika tidak anak itu sudah kuhukum menyusun buku perpustakaan kita." Hiruzen tertawa lepas, kerutannya semakin kentara ketika matanya menyipit. Hiruzen menatap pemuda berambut putih di tengah meja kiri.

"Apa yang aneh dari anak itu? Rambutnya?"

"Sihirnya, pak tua! Aku tak mengira dia punya sihir seperti itu diumur sepuluh tahun." Ada nada frustasi dalam ucapan Tsunade. Mantan kepala sekolah sihir mengernyit.

"Aku memang tidak hadir di tes penerimaan penyihir baru. Aku bahkan baru tau ada Uzumaki di sekolah ini setelah sekian lama. Memangnya apa sihirnya?" Hiruzen menoleh. Rautnya tidak berubah mendengar panggilan 'sopan' dari Tsunade ke dirinya. Sudah terbiasa dengan mulut blak-blakan pemimpin tiga serangkai Konoha.

"Coba kau lihat piring makannya." Ujar Tsunade.

Hiruzen menoleh kearah anak itu. Matanya ia sipitkan, melihat lebih jelas. Anak itu memang terlihat biasa saja. Tak melakukan gerakan mencurigakan. Tapi saat Hiruzen menatap piringnya, ia baru sadar kalau setiap gompalan yang anak itu ambil dari makanannya, selalu kembali ke awal. Daging ayam yang terkoyak kembali lagi dua detik kemudian. Nasi yang tersendok sedikit kembali penuh seperti tak pernah disentuh. Meja makan mahoni memang memiliki kemampuan sama tapi tidak jika melakukannya berulang kali dalam satu waktu dan satu piring saja. Suplai sihir satu meja hanya mampu mengisi ulang makanan di meja maksimal dua kali dalam satu hari tak melihat berapa porsi pun. Kini Hiruzen ikut penasaran dengan anak itu.

"Anak itu sudah memberitahumu sihirnya?" Tanya Hiruzen. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Sudah. Walau aku tidak yakin ia berbohong atau tidak. Kurasa aku juga baru setengah percaya."

"Dan apa itu?"

Baru Tsunade akan buka mulut, pintu besar jauh didepan mereka terdobrak. Pintu kayu menggebrak dinding, bergetar. Ada dua penyihir yang menjadi ulahnya. Satu berjubah hitam -murid kelas tiga- satu berjubah biru gelap, jubah anggota keamanan sekolah. Tsunade menggebrak meja makan berdiri, tak suka dengan perbuatan dua penyihir dihadapan ratusan orang yang sekarang terdiam ditempat tak tau menau.

"Jika alasan kalian mendobrak pintu tidak dapat kuterima, kupastikan kalian akan mendekam di kubah kaca!"

"Maafkan kami kepala sekolah! Tapi, gudang rahasia itu kembali dibobol!!"

"Apa!?"

.

.

Dan benarlah apa yang dikatakan tiga penyihir beberapa menit lalu. Tsunade dan beberapa penyihir setingkatnya ada di depan gudang yang tadi pagi dimasuki tiga siswa jahil. Gembok itu masih melekat di rantainya namun pintu kayu yang telah dialiri sihir luluh lantak. Banyak patahan kayu yang berserakan di tanah. Daun pintu sebelah kiri patah engselnya sebelah atas, rubuh termiring-miring, yang sebelahnya tinggal bagian yang menahan engsel saja, singkatnya hancur lebur. Didalam gudang itu gelap, terasa kosong, hampa, tapi dengan bantuan temaramnya obor tua, dipastikan benda aneh itu tak ada lagi di gudang.

Kakashi, bersama beberapa orang dibelakangnya masuk ke gudang. Suasananya gelap, kelam, tapi seperti memiliki penghalang, seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.Kakashi menatap sekeliling gudang hingga ia yakin bahwa gudang itu benar-benar kosong. Tsunade maju ke sebelahnya, menyejajarkan pandangan.

"Disini terasa kosong, tapi aneh, rasanya ada yang berubah dengan gudang ini." Kakashi mengangguk, sejurus kemudian ia berbalik. Tsunade mengikuti.

"Segera berpencar ke sekeliling akademi. Benda sebesar itu tak mudah untuk dipindahkan tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Gunakan sihir jarak jauh ke atas langit jika kalian menemukan jejak seretan atau yang lain!" Tsunade mengibaskan tangan. "Semua berpencar!"

Seluruh yang ada disana termasuk Kakashi dan Tsunade berpencar sesuai instruksi. Didepan gudang itu kosong seketika. Saat beberapa detik lengang, ada satu sosok manusia yang keluar dari balik pintu yang miring patah engselnya. Seorang anak berambut hitam bermata kelam. Menatap gudang kosong.

"Fase pertama, sukses."

...

"Lee," Penyihir muda tadi memanggil anak berbaju hijau di atas atap. Anak hijau melompat turun dari atap, menjejak tanah tanpa suara.

"Kita langsung menuju Shikamaru?" Sasuke mengangguk. Berlari duluan kebelakang gudang. Setibanya, mereka sudah melihat Shikamaru, Seorang anak berwajah pucat, dan Kiba.

"Mereka pergi?" Tanya Kiba. Lee membenarkan, Kiba tersenyum senang memamerkan taringnya.

"Masuk fase dua?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ketiga orang lainnya setuju. Shikamaru melambaikan tangan ke atap kastil asrama.

Jauh di sana, Neji sedia dengan sihir mata terkenal, Byakugan, ia mampu melihat sesuatu dari jarak bermil-mil jauhnya, apalagi hanya Shikamaru yang hanya berjarak dua kali seratus meter. Neji menyodorkan tapak tangan kirinya kedepan, tangan kanan disamping rusuk kanan.

" **Byakugan : Super Wind Fist!"**

Tangan Neji mengeluarkan hologram berbentuk heksagram -bintang enam ujung- didalam segi lima biru yang ada dalam lingkaran biru cerah. Tangan kanannya memukul kedepan. Serangkum angin meledak dengan jalur lurus dari telapak tangannya dengan cepat membentur pepohonan rimbun di hutan-hutan. Dentuman besar terdengar, asap debu membumbung ke langit. Belum puas, ia mengulangi gerakannya dengan hologram lingkaran masih aktif ditangan. Lagi, serangkum angin menyerbu gundukan batu di dekat ledakan pukulan pertama.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar ledakan menembakkan sihir api ke langit. Cahaya merah mencolok malam, ratusan penyihir senior kemudian menyerbu asal cahaya. Cepat sekali, tak sampai setengah menit, daerah ledakan sudah dipenuhi orang-orang. Neji berlari menuruni tangga, keluar dari puncak tower, mendorong pintu, berlari lagi di balik bayangan ruangan laboratorium, menuju gudang tempat Shikamaru dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Tak kurasa kau mampu memikirkan hal begini rupa..." Ucap suara datar. Sasuke lah pengucapnya, bersandar di dinding dalam gudang yang telah jebol tadi. Kiba, kukunya memanjang hingga sepuluh senti, sibuk mencakar-cakar sebuah kertas besar berwarna hitam yang membentang dari dinding ke dinding tanpa celah.

"Mendorong benda aneh ini hingga mundur ke sisi paling belakang gudang, mengubah jarak enam lampu di dinding menjadi lebih dekat, juga jarak benda-benda rongsokan di sisi dinding menjadi lebih mampat. Singkatnya-"

"Ilusi jarak pandang. Taktik ini memanfaatkan gelapnya malam. Lagipula kita diuntungkan dengan tak adanya mekanisme lampu sihir. Gudang ini sudah terlalu tua." Shikamaru memotong ucapan pemuda pucat di sebelahnya. Tersenyum.

"Dan juga, terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Sai. Kami tak akan bisa melakukannya tanpamu." Ujar Shikamaru. Pemuda disampingnya balas tersenyum aneh.

"Kau berhutang segalon tinta hitam dan lima belas gulung kertas sihir." Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah masam. Lee maju beberapa langkah ke pintu, mengintip melalui celah bobrokan pintu miring.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan? Orang-orang itu mulai kembali." Benar kata Lee. Diluar ada lebiubdari belasan orang yang berlari menuju gudang entah kenapa. Bahkan ada beberapa yang memakai sapu sihir. Shikamaru tersenyum yakin.

"Untuk sementara, kita masuk ke benda itu. Setelah melihat beberapa saat, aku bisa memastikan bahwa benda aneh ini memiliki pintu di bagian atasnya." Begitu mendengar Shikamaru, Kiba melompat ke badan benda besi. Bunyi benturan besi dengan sepatunya melengking. Kiba melihat penutup mirip pembuka drum yang ada dirumahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membukanya. Ada ruangan lain didalamnya.

"Shikamaru benar, lihat, ada ruangan. Cukup untuk berlima." Shikamaru melompat, ikut masuk bersama Kiba. Tiga lainnya mengikuti. Setelah masuk semua, Sasuke menarik pintu itu, menutup mereka bertiga didalam. Diluar, kemesau suara penyihir yang tadi ditipu mentah-mentah dengan serangan jarak jauh Neji masuk ke gudang. Rusuh dengan adanya benda itu lagi.

"Kiba, kau yakin sudah membersihkan seluruh kertasnya hingga remah terkecil?" Bisik Shikamaru. Kiba mengangguk.

"Yang terkena cakarku akan menghilang, bukan robek, Shika," Shikamaru mengangguk, memejamkan mata.

"Disini gelap." Eluh Lee. Shikamaru berdesis.

"Dengan kita berlima di ruangan kecil ini tapi tidak terasa pengap kan? Berarti ada lubang udara di sekitar sini. Jika kita menggunakan sihir untuk menerangi sekitar, posisi kita akan ketahuan, Lee." Lee mengangguk pasrah dalam kegelapan. Mereka menunggu hingga keramaian itu berhenti. Hening, beberapa menit.

 _Clack!_

"Apa itu?" Bisik Shikamaru.

"Kelihatannya, aku menekan sebuah tombol..." Suara Sasuke terdengar. Jeda beberapa detik kemudian, benda itu mengeluarkan suara denging seperti denyut radar. Dalam kegelapan pun, sudah bisa dipastikan raut wajah kelima orang didalam sana panik. Tiba-tiba benda itu bergetar.

Mereka berlima terlonjak ke arah yang sama. Benda itu bergerak maju. Dari sela bunyi getaran, Shikamaru dapat mendengar suara-suara panik penyihir diluar, benda besi aneh ini berjalan! Shikamaru merasakan getaran semakin keras, benda itu bergerak meninggalkan gudang, menapaki rerumputan. Shikamaru mendengar dentuman-dentuman dari luar menebas tubuh benda yang berjalan sendiri ini. Kelihatannya penyihir-penyihir diluar menyerang dengan ganas. Ada suara derakan besi di belakang Shikamaru. Cahaya menyeruak membutakan mata, badan mereka berlima bertabrakan. Tau-tau, saat membuka mata, mereka sudah menjelipak di tanah. Benda aneh itu melaju dengan bagian atas yang ada moncongnya telah berputar balik kebelakang!

Tubuh besar besi yang agak persegi terangkat berdiri vertikal, berbalik ke belakang, menghadapkan bagian besi berulir-ulir mesin kepada lima anak-anak yang tergelimpang. Rantai besi yang besar berputar laksana ban. Sebuah besi dua engsel besar keluar mengangkat tubuh benda, meninggi hingga dua kali besar badan besi, berderak, bagian bawahnya seperti hidup, menutupi engsel ramping. Moncong laras yang agak lebih kecil dari badan utama berputar menghadap tanah, terangkat membelah dengan laras panjang besi menempel di bagian kiri. Dari ujung belahan itu keluar lima jari besi yang bergerak bak jari manusia, lalu dua belahan menempel disisi-sisi tubuh besi besar, membengkok semakin mirip dengan bahu siku. Bagian tubuh besi paling besar yang vertikal berderak mengeluarkan bulatan besi mirip bola bercahaya dua, bak mata marah di bagian paling atas. Ada satu tanduk mengerikan yang tumbuh di bulatan mirip serangga yang bertanduk cabang. Roda rantai berdentang, berubah bentuk dari panjang kedepan menjadi lebih ramping dengan sisi-sisi berbentuk tumit dan ujung kaki. Roda itu terus berulir bak kaki bersepatu roda bagi benda yang berdiri berbentuk mirip manusia.

Benda itu berdentang lalu meraung mirip raungan besi. Menatap sekitar dengan dua lampu mirip mata yang bercahaya merah!

"Makhluk tanah! Beraninya kalian menunjukkan rupa kalian dihadapanku!!" Seratus lebih orang yang ada disana terperangah. Besi itu berubah bentuk menjadi mirip manusia dan berbicara!

Tapi Shikamaru dan penyihir muda lainnya tak memiliki waktu untuk terkejut. Tangan besi yang bermoncong laras dari makhluk itu menghadap mereka berlima. Melihat gelagat buruk, Shikamaru melentingkan badan sejauh-jauhnya, teman-temannya melompat ke arah tak beraturan. Dari moncong itu keluar cahaya merah yang tertembak.

 **Blaar!!**

Tanah bekas Shikamaru dan teman-temannya meledak gompal saat disentuh cahaya merah.

Ratusan orang dibelakang mereka melayangkan banyak sihir.

" **Fire Style : Fire Dragon Beam!"**

 **"Fire Style : Fire Ball!"**

Dua teriakan paling keras melepaskan dua sihir api. Itu Kakashi dan seseorang berambut hitam dengan wajah sebelas-duabelas dengan Sasuke. Kakashi melepaskan serangan api panjang kearah besi yang hidup. Makhluk besi menghadangkan tangan ke api. Serangan itu tertahan di tangannya, tapi jelas terlihat besi itu membara. Belum selesai serangan itu, bola api seperti terludah dari mulut penyihir rambut hitam, membentur tangan makhluk yang membara bak batu besar.

 **Dhuar!**

Serta merta, makhluk itu terjatuh. Bagian besi yang mirip lengan membara panas. Sedetik kemudian, dari sekitaran makhluk itu berdiri puluhan penyihir berjubah hitam, penyihir tahun ketiga. Mereka menyatukan telapak tangan didepan dada. Hologram besar-besar muncul di kaki mereka beberapa muncul di depan dada.

 **"Earth Style : Tectonick Wrath!"**

 **"Earth Style : Fence of Earth"**

Tanah tempat makhluk itu terguling meninggi kira-kira lima meter dalam satu detik, saking cepatnya makhluk itu hingg. Lalu pinggirannya muncul lima tunggul tanah yang tingginya dua kali tanah tumbuh yang pertama. Bentuknya mirip stik es krim yang ditanam ditanah melingkari makhluk besi.

 **"Thunder Style : Electric Storm!"**

Penyihir yang berdiri diatas atap berteriak melepaskan jurus. Lingkaran hologram muncul di tanah yang meninggi, memencuatkan listrik ribuan volt, lalu listrik itu bergerak bersama hologram yang memutar. Tanah yang berdiri memantulkan listrik sehingga tidak mencuat kemana-mana. Bentuknya benar-benar seperti badai petir mengamuk! Makhluk itu berteriak kencang dengan suara yang mengerikan. Bayangkan saja, seratus persen tubuhnya terbuat dari besi yang langsung menerima hantar listrik dengan mudah, disengat dengan listrik biru yang bahkan lebih mirip amukan awan _kumolonimbus._ Manusia bahkan bisa mati dengan listrik rumah karena tubuh manusia mengandung darah dan air yang menghantarkan listrik. Makhluk itu pasti menderita puluhan kali lipat dari manusia yang disetrum.

 **"Water Style : Levitate Water Bubble!"**

Di langit kosong, tepat di atas makhluk yang tersengat, tercipta bulatan sihir yang mengambang horizontal, dari sana turun ratusan galon air keruh yang entah kenapa tak menciprat, airnya membulat membungkus badai listrik, seketika badai itu mengganas dalam air sehingga air yang berwarna sedikit kuning mengeluarkan gelembung udara!

Shikamaru membelalakan mata melihat kombo kekuatan sihir dari penyihir tahun akhir. Ia memang tak ada disana, namun dari jauh ia bisa meyakini bahwa air itu mengandung garam. Air biasa tidak terlalu menghantarkan listrik namun air garam adalah konduktor yang sangat baik. Sebab itu gelembung air itu melipat gandakan intensitas listrik. Ia baru menyadari perbedaan penyihir tahun pertama dan ketiga.

Belum selesai, seorang pendek berambut putih berjubah putih muncul menjejak tanah dari melompati atap demi atap. Berdiri didepan makhluk yang bergetar-getar berasap. Matanya menatap yakin menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya menghadap makhluk dalam air listrik. Dari belakang, Shikamaru dapat mengenali siapa gerangan yang mengenakan jubah dengan banyak simbol mirip angka sembilan itu.

 **"Nexus of Illusion : Break The Law!"**

Tepat sesudah bocah berambut putih berubah, bola penuh amukan listrik tiba-tiba bertukar menjadi bola hitam seberat ratusan ton. Tanah yang menopang makhluk tadi ambruk, tengahnya melesak kebawah hingga mencapai bagian tanah datar semula. Semuanya terjadi bak mimpi yang terhempas, tiba-tiba saja, tanpa ada jeda waktu maupun lingkaran sihir. Seperti kedipan mata yang tidak berkedip.

Shikamaru mendelik lebih hebat daripada yang pertama saat melihat aksi penyihir yang ingin dijebaknya. Semua konklusi di otaknya berhamburan, analisisnya tak satupun yang mampu menjelaskan hal yang terjadi didepan mereka dengan gamblang. Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Shikamaru berdiri, mendekati Naruto alih-alih bulatan itu, matanya tak berkesip lagi.

"Itu-"

"Jangan tanya. Aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kau lakukan sejak awal." Ujar Naruto acuh, Shikamaru menggaruk rambut nanasnya, berpikir sendiri. Ia baru ingat rencananya semula. Membongkar kekuatan Naruto. Namun anak itu dengan kerennya menunjukkan sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa memikirkan hipotesis masuk akal apapun.

Kiba, Lee, Sai, Sasuke berdiri berjejer memperhatikan bulatan hitam hasil karya Naruto. Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

Menyampingkan semua yang terjadi, rencananya tetap berhasil 'kan? Seperti dalam tahap tiga, semuanya hanya perlu _berimprovisasi._

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tau apa-apa Nara!!" Teriakan berkumandang dari kepala sekolah sihir Konoha. Shikamaru dan teman-teman meneguk ludah pahit.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

"Haah sial! Kenapa nenek tua itu menghukum kita seperti ini!?" Eluh Kiba.

Kelima anak yang penuh rasa inginbtau sekarang terjebak di ruangan sangat tinggi dengan ribuan rak-rak buku dan ratusan ribu buku tebal berdebu. Bagian paling atas, kaca yang ada di sepinggir bangunan membiarkan cahaya pagi menerangi perpustakaan. Dinding batu yang lembab oleh hujan semalam suntuk mulai mengering. Mereka berlima telah berada di perpustakaan semalaman melihat dari kantung mata mereka yang agak menebal kecuali Sasuke. Keturunan Uchiha terbungsu itu entah kenapa memiliki ketampanan yang tak berubah walaupun tak tidur semalaman. Apa Uchiha itu selalu fresh seperti itu? Hanya rambutnya saja yang awut-awutan...

-Khas bangun tidur.

"Sasuke, aku tidak melihatmu sesubuhan ini. Kau darimana?"

"Hn." Sasuke melenggok ke ruangan berpintu satu. Saat terbuka, Kiba dapat melihat sebuah sofa panjang dan selimut yang acak-acakan.

"Kau tidur!?"

Kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi.

"Lupakan. Bagaimana dengan perpustakaan?"

"Kau tidur? Bereskan rak 12A sekaligus ini! Aku tidak mau tau!" Kiba menyerjahkan tumpukan buku yang ia pegang ke Sasuke. Kiba pergi keluar dengan mulut mengomel-ngomel. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, menatap punggung Kiba, membatin.

Kenapa tu anak?

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued to Next Chapter**

 **.**

 **A.N**

 **Hello!!**

Nyahaha. Saya update lagi nih. Cepet to? Mantap to? Wuenak to?

Chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir prolog 'penguat alur' sebelum masuk ke Arc pertama. BTW saya ga tau apa itu Arc... Saya nyimpulinnya kayak episode yang dibagi beberapa bab gitu. Arti sebenarnya apaan sih?

Ada yang kebingungan ngebayangin robot pertama yang tampil dalam serial ini? Saya bakalan jabarin singkatnya. Bayangin aja Wall-e yang versi rampingnya. Semoga aja untuk kedepannya kemampuan saya mendeskripsikan sesuatu semakin membaik ya.

Dan waktunya menjawab review! Hehehe.

'Pernyataan dan Pertanyaan' pertama datang dari akun **Kiera Ayako**. Katanya Naruto udah kaya gitu kuatnya. Kalo misalnya Naruto melawan musuh yang sejuta kali lebih kuat kan ga ada gunanya...

 _Orang tua Naruto MinaKushi ya?_ Di animenya gitu, di cerita ini sih masih ra-ha-si-a muehehehehehe -ketawanya Aduh Duh-. Dan juga makasih buat mau doain saya! Walaupun katanya kalo inget... Tapi ane bakalan doa biar ente inget terus mau doain ane.

Kok saya jadi betawi?

 _Wordnya diperpanjang._

Ga janji ya.. hehe..

 _Mini Harem?_

Yah... ada banyak kemungkinan. Tapi untuk Naruto sekarang kayaknya belom.

Dari akun **BlackLoserJr** katanya lama update gapapa. Hehe makasih banget udah pengertian ya!

Udah itu aja? O udah. Aniway makasih buat yang udah nyemangatin author, kirim salam -salam balik ya!-, dan udah review walau empat lima kata tapi itu berarti banget buat saya. Babay!

Nantikan chapter berikutnya ya!

Lebaran masih lama ya...


	5. Kapsul Udara

**The Last Nexus : Earth**

 **Author : Omaigatou**

 **Last Chap for Prologue**

Malam yang gelap menyapu setengah dunia. Bintang bahkan tampak malu menampakkan diri. Konoha Magic Academy terasa begitu sepi, lapangan yang rusak masih terbengkalai ketika siangnya barusan terjadi kejadian mengerikan, sangat tidak masuk akal. Makhluk besi yang bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi topik utama perbincangan berita-berita. Pertempuran kecil-kecilan terjadi, menyebabkan sebuah bola hitam besar terongok sepi dengan sebuah hologram besar yang berputar lambat dibawah tanah yang melesak. Sihir mengamankannya, untuk sementara.

Semua penyihir dihimbau untuk tidak keluar dari asrama, tapi ada beberapa yang menilih izin pulang atas perintah orang tua masing masing. Di langit, berseliweran puluhan orang penjaga keamanan sekolah dengan sapu terbangnya, melenggok terbiasa di pepohonan walau rembulan tak menerangi malam.

Bangunan kastil yang paling tengah -komite sekolah- di akademi riuh rendah. Jendelanya bercahaya terang, tanda ada aktivitas yang terjadi. Melirik jendela, ada sekitar seratus orang yang duduk melingkari meja berbentuk donat, berlubang ditengahnya. Ada pendamping mereka yang berdiri di kedua sisi tubuh, sekertaris atau asisten dan seorang _bodyguard_. Lima puluh persen dari orang yang duduk adalah murid sekolah sihir dari berbagai penjuru akademi. Sisanya adalah kepala sekolah sihir, perwakilan rakyat sipil, pemimpin dinas keamanan dunia, dan perwakilan berbagai kerajaan -terlihat dari gerak gerik bangsawannya-.

Mereka riuh rendah membahas kejadian di Akademi Konoha tadi siang. Tentu saja walaupun malam sudah larut, perkumpulan yang lebih kelihatan mirip dengan rapat akbar itu belum selesai. Banyak ini-itu yang harus dibahas. Mulai bagian terkecil remeh-temeh hingga bagian terbesar, dugaan adanya invasi. Menyampingkan itu semua, bola hitam ditengah lapangan terlihat aneh.

Ketika didekati, lingkaran sihir yang ada dibawahnya berputar semakin cepat daripada biasanya. Bola hitam itu kelihatan sedikit bergetar, seperti ada gerakan dari dalam. Sedetik kemudian, ada sebuah bagian yang lepas, kecil sekali, mungkin seujung pulpen. Tapi, tanpa suara, keluarlah sebuah besi tipis setengah senti sepanjang telunjuk dari lubang. Dan jika tidak diperhatikan dari dekat, kita tidak akan tau bahwa besi itu mengeluarkan suara dentingan yang terdengar seperti suara radar yang mencekam.

 _Ping..._

 _Ping..._

 _Ping..._

Terus terulang bagai detak jantung.

 **Disclaimer : All of Character i've write down belong to its creator.**

 **Genre : Science-Fiction, Fantasy.**

 **Rate : M (Explisit Word)**

 **Warning : Another Universe, Multi!Universe, Multi!Anime, Multi!Character, Duplicate!Universe, Dimension Travel, Typo, Time Travel, OC, OOC, and other.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, semua hal yang memiliki kesamaan di dunia nyata dibuat tanpa adanya unsur kesengajaan ataupun maksud tertentu.**

...

 **Volume 1**

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kapsul Udara**

.

Rombongan sihir datang melewati gerbang akademi sihir Konoha ketika surya tepat berada diatas kepala. Ada enam orang, seorang pria berambut panjang, berwajah ular, memakai jubah putih yang diikat dengan semacam tambang ukuran jumbo berwarna ungu. Wajahnya seperti ular yang menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan. Disampingnya, seorang laki-laki berkacamata bulat, berambut putih kuncir ekor kuda, memakai setelan pakaian hitam dengan rompi putih tanpa jubah. Berjalan sambil melihat sekitar, sesekali menoleh ke wajah orang berambut panjang disampingnya.

Empat orang dibelakang mereka, satu yang paling aneh. Seseorang berkepala dua! Satu kepala ada di punggungnya, menghadap kearah belakang. Kelihatannya kepala yang depan berbicara dengan kepala yang belakang. Disebelahnya, seseorang berambut merah muda panjang dengan ikatan perban dikepalanya. Ada sebuah seruling panjang tergantung dipinggangnya, pakaiannya terkesan seperti seorang petualang yang telah malang melintang ke negara-negara jauh. Satu orang berambut hitam berjubah abu-abu dan terakhir seorang gendut dengan potongan rambut aneh.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, ada dua orang penyihir yang turun dari sapu terbang tepat didepan enam orang tadi.

"Selamat datang, Profesor, kami membawa pesan dari kepala sekolah untuk langsung menuju ke kastil utama!" Ujar penyihir berjubah hitam di kiri. Pria berambut panjang mengangguk. Berjalan lebih cepat ke arah sebuah kastil yang depannya mulai ramai orang berkeluaran.

Begitu sampai, kerumunan itu menoleh dan menyapa enam orang itu. Kelihatannya enam orang yang baru datang memiliki pengaruh yang besar. Itu dapat terlihat dari beberapa orang yang mengenakan jubah kebesaran kerajaan yang menyapa hormat. Pria berambut panjang mengangguk saja menjawab semua sanjungan, langsung mendekati perempuan berambut pirang cerah kuncir dua berjubah hijau.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto dan Empat Pilar Mata Angin."

Pria berambut panjang tersenyum mengerikan. Nyatanya senyum itu tak berpengaruh pada perempuan awet muda didepannya. Sebaliknya, ada seorang murid sihir berjubah putih yang bergeser kebelakang bayangan Tsunade.

"Mana si bodoh itu?" Ucapnya. Suaranya terdengar dalam selayak tersemat dari tenggorokan. Seperti geraman yang serak. Tsunade mengendikkan bahu.

"Mengurus masalahnya."

"Mana benda yang kau ceritakan itu?" Pria itu menjilat bibirnya seperti ular. Yang menjijikan, lidahnya sangat panjang, bagian tengahnya saja mampu menyentuh dagu. Anak yang bersembunyi dibelakang Tsunade semakin menyembunyikan wajah dibalik badan perempuan itu. Tsunade menoleh kebelakang begitu merasakan tarikan di jubahnya. Anak berjubah putih memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung saja menuju kesana. Rapat masalah ini baru saja selesai sekaligus rombongan ini akan melihat benda itu." Tsunade berjalan duluan kedepan. Keenam orang itu mengikuti Tsunade lalu yang lain turut mengikuti.

Sepeminuman teh kemudian, mereka semua tiba di sebuah benda bulat dengan lingkaran sihir yang berputar pelan. Nampak seperti batu besar yang terjatuh dari langit. Beberapa orang riuh rendah.

"Kepala Sekolah Konoha, kau yakin ini bukan batu biasa?"

"Kurasa aku mulai ragu Tsunade."

"Apa benar, inilah topik yang kita bicarakan tadi?"

Mau tak mau, kuping Tsunade panas juga mendengar banyak keraguan dari belakangnya. Bahkan ada bisik-bisik tak mengenakkan. Walaupun ada beberapa yang pro dengan masalah yang terjadi. Tsunade melihat kiri kanan. Entah apa yang ia cari. Pria yang dipanggil Orochimaru tadi menoleh kearahnya. Raut wajahnya tak kentara antara heran dan psikopat.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Apa kau melihat anak kecil berjubah putih yang tadi sembunyi dibelakangku?" Tanya Tsunade. Belum sempat Orochimaru menjawab, Jiraiya datang menjinjing kerah leher seorang anak kecil berambut putih.

"Ini yang kau maksud? Anak ini menggangguku mengobrol dengan kepala sekolah akademi Mizu." Tsunade menghela nafas pelan. Jiraiya menurunkan anak itu.

"Baiklah, Naruto, bantu aku dengan sihirmu. Bisa kau buat benda hitam itu jadi transparan sehingga semua orang bisa melihat isinya?"

"Enak saja! Bebaskan dulu hukuman teman-temanku." Ujar Naruto. Jiraiya menyeringai saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Tsunade.

"Entah darimana anak itu belajar tapi itu bagus. Haha!"

"Bocah sialan!"

"Lakukan saja Tsunade. Gerombolan ini mulai berisik." Ucap Orochimaru. Tsunade menyadari gerombolan mereka sudah mengelilingi benda bulat dengan obrolan masing-masing.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Cepat lakukan!"

Bocah berambut putih menyeringai. Membentuk kedua jempol dan telunjuk menjadi segitiga.

 **"Nexus Of Illusion : Break The Law"** Tanpa waktu, tanpa kedipan mata, seperti satu frame video yang berganti.

Bulatan hitam itu bertukar menjadi sebuah benda bulat transparan seperti sebuah kelereng berisi. Samping sekitar terhenyak. Tak pernah melihat sihir yang menakjubkan selain ini.

"Apa ini..."

Petinggi-petinggi kerajaan mundur, pengawalnya maju walau takut ketika melihat benda humanoid -menyerupai manusia- yang terpendam dalam kubah solid. Ilmuwan sihir maju penuh rasa ingin tau. Tsunade menyipitkan mata, Orochimaru tersenyum mengerikan, seperti menemukan sesuatu yang hebat.

"Sekarang kalian lihat sendiri kan? Untung saja makhluk ini diatasi sebelum dapat menyerang. Sisi buruknya, aku sama sekali tidak tau apakah benda ini menyerang dengan tubuhnya atau sihir. Tapi yang pasti, aku jamin bahwa benda ini bukan buatan sihir." Ucap Tsunade. Bisik-bisik tak mengenakkan berhenti berganti kekaguman terhadap kinerja akademi. Tsunade menyeringai senang.

"Hey, nenek tua, bisa kau bebaskan teman-temanku sekarang?"

 **Twitch!**

Senyuman Tsunade hilang seketika.

Akademi lebih sepi dari biasanya ketika jam makan malam menyeru. Seluruh siswa sihir dipulangkan sebab masalah besar yang terjadi. Sebuah mesin metal yang memiliki kehidupan mengamuk di akademi, untung saja sempat diatasi sebelum marabahaya yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tadi siang peneliti dari berbagai wilayah datang ke akademi sihir. Mereka membawa berbagai peralatan yang memungkinkan untuk menyelidiki keanehan ini. Banyak ruangan dipakai untuk laboratorium dadakan -dan sebab itu juga murid-murid sihir libur untuk sementara waktu- karna laboratorium yang tersedia di akademi hanyalah sebatas laboratorium sihir untuk praktek, bukan untuk meneliti kendati barang-barangnya lengkap.

Robot mesin itu dibiarkan tetap berada di tengah lapangan untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi sejak pagi tadi, robot itu bak mati suri. Terlihat dari luar bola kristal transparan, hanya bagian seperti kawat kecil di ujung jari telunjuk mesin itu yang keluar dari kristal. Peneliti sibuk mememeriksa berkas entah apa. Beberapa memotret dan melukis sesuatu di kertas. Orochimaru berada di satu-satunya meja panjang yang penuh dengan kertas disana. Ia memeriksa sesuatu entah apa ditemani pria rambut abu-abu-putih kuncir. Empat orang sisanya berada di empat penjuru secara simetris, kelihatan waspada menjaga sesuatu.

"Tsunade..." Panggil Orochimaru pada perempuan awet muda. Tsunade menoleh, mendekati Orochimaru. Pemilik gelar profesor itu nampaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa benda ini sudah ada sejak dulu?" Tsunade mengernyit berpikir mendengar pertanyaan Orochimaru. Sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk

"Dulu benda ini ditemukan dimasa pemimpin sekolah sebelum aku, Hiruzen Sarutobi, guru kita, kalau tidak salah sebulan setelah kau pergi ke negara lain. Ia menemukannya di pulau entah-apa yang aku tidak tau entah-di-mana." Jelas Tsunade. Orochimaru menyeringai kejam.

"Beri penjelasan yang jelas! Kau ini kepala sekolah atau apa?"

"Dalam situasi ini, aku adalah Tsunade sekaligus Kepala Sekolah Akademi Konoha."

Orochimaru berpaling lagi ke puluhan kertas dan buku yang terbuka. Matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang misterius. Belum sempat ia berpikir penuh, seseorang menyela. Bertanya.

"Profesor Orochimaru, apa kau sudah bisa memikirkan sesuatu?" Atensi seluruh lapangan berkumpul di Orochimaru.

"Ada beberapa dugaanku yang kuharap tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Apa itu?" Tanya orang tadi. Orochimaru mengamati bola transparan berisi mesin.

"Invasi."

"Invasi?"

"Aku menduga bahwa ini adalah bentuk kehidupan lain. Makhluk ini ada diluar kita. Mungkin makhluk ini berasal dari langit."

"Apa maksudmu dewa?" Kali ini Tsunade yang menimbal. Orochimaru menggeleng.

"Dewa, Tuhan, dan lain sejenisnya itu tidak ada secara fisik, Tsunade. Mereka adalah simbolis, sebuah keyakinan yang terwujud dari imajinasi. Aku tidak merujuk pada alasan tertentu apapun. Itu hanyalah fakta kasarnya, kau mengerti kan? Aku membiarakan tentang sebuah kehidypan lain yang ada. Kita hanya mengenal manusia, tumbuhan, hewan. Kurasa itu tidak terbatas pada tiga ekosistem itu saja."

"Apa maksudmu, profesor?"

"Kalian peneliti tapi otak kalian seperti anak kecil!" Orochimaru memasang wajah datar. Seseorang yang bertanya memasang wajah aneh.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini bukan kapasitas kami."

"Secara garis besarnya, aku berbicara tentang kehidupan yang ada di luar dunia kita secara fisik. Aku berpikir bahwa tanah yang kita pijak bukanlah dunia sebenarnya. Tapi langit, mungkin langitlah yang patut dikatakan sebagai dunia yang sebenarnya. Mungkin lebih baik aku katakan bahwa ini adalah makhluk dari bulan atau benda langit lainnya."

"Benda langit, kau ingin menyatakan bahwa ada benda langit lain selain bulan!?"

"Dan juga selain matahari. Dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa tanah bukanlah pusat dunia dan matahari adalah benda langit yang kita kelilingi."

"Ini tidak masuk akal!"

"Ini tidak bisa diterima!"

"Kau menodai keyakinan leluhur kita, Orochimaru!"

Satu lapangan ramai ketika mendengar hasil pemikiran Orochimaru. Peneliti dari berbagai wilayah selih berganti mendamprat kasar pemikiran Orochimaru. Profesor itu hanya diam, ia kelihatannya kembali fokus pada buku-buku.

"Diamlah kalian semua!"

Suara kecil terdengar. Satu lapangan terhenyak, menatap anak kecil berambut putih yang datang bersama teman-temannya. Ada anak berkuncit dan anak berambut meranggas dengan wajah datar. Anak berjubah putih itu yang tadi mencengangkan lapangan dengan sihirnya. Orochimaru entah kenapa menyinggingkan senyum mengerikan itu lagi. Tsunade berkacak pinggang.

"Bocah! Ini adalah pembicaraan orang dewasa! Sebaiknya kau pergi saja atau kalian akan kuberikan hukuman dua kali lipat dari yang tadi." Naruto mencibir Tsunade. Menarik Shikamaru dan Sasuke ke dekat Orochimaru.

"Paman ular, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi Shikamaru adalah orang terpintar yang pernah kudengar." Ada rasa tergelitik di perut Tsunade saat mendengar panggilan Naruto pada Orochimaru. Profesor itu kelihatannya tidak terganggu dengan panggilan itu.

"Merepotkan saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini juga Naruto?" Bocah Uchiha menoleh ke Naruto.

"Aku tau kau itu sangat mudah mengingat sesuatu Sasuke, kurasa kau bisa membantu Shikamaru. Aku juga akan membantu." Orochimaru menyeringai aneh. Shikamaru diam saja sementara Naruto dan sasuke mundur satu langkah.

"Baiklah apa yang kau punya, bocah?" Tanya Orochimaru. Kabuto, asistennya berdiri disampingnya membawa catatan kecil. Bocah berkuncir itu menggaruk kepalanya. Atensi lapangan kembali berbalik ke Orochimaru dan bocah nanas.

"Kurasa, ada makhluk lain selain manusia."

Orochimaru menyeringai. Satu lapangan mengernyit. Penjelasan yang lebih mirip pengakuan bocah Nara sama dengan Orochimaru.

"Lalu?"

"Jika kita bisa menemukan satu, pasti ada banyak lain yang bisa ditemukan. Makhluk ini mungkin memiliki koloni dengan adanya ciri yang sama. Kurasa langit sama merepotkannya dengan si uban." Ucap Shikamaru. Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke bertanya siapa 'si uban', Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Orochimaru menatap satu lapangan.

"Jadi apa kau sudah bisa menemukan solusi, jenius?" Nada bicara Orochimaru berubah ramah. Walaupun masih sama mengerikan dengan biasanya.

"Revolusi besar-besaran dengan sapu terbang, penjelajahan langit, dan pemeriksaan arsip-arsip di bumi jika saja ada makhluk seperti itu lagi di tiap sudut dunia." Shikamaru menguap panjang setelah memberikan penjelasan. Seorang peneliti maju.

"Aku masih belum bisa percaya dengan ucapan bocah umur sepuluh tahun. Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan revolusi besar-besaran sapu terbang? Bukankah bentuk sapu terbang sangat aerodinamis?"

"Merepotkan saja, kita perlu membuat benda lain dengan fungsi mirip sapu terbang yang bisa digunakan untuk pergi ke langit."

"Tapi,-" Bocah Uchiha menyela. "Aku bisa melihat dari kemarin di akademi tidak ada yang pernah terbang melebihi tiga kali tinggi asrama kita. Berarti semakin tinggi jaraknya semakin bermasalah."

Seorang penyihir berkacamata bulat maju mendekat.

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak bisa bernapas jika semakin tinggi dari tanah."

"Siapa yang ahli dengan mantra dasar sihir disini?" Seseorang mengangkat tangan. Perempuan berambut merah berkacamata kotak. Ia mengenakan jubah putih dalaman hitam.

"Bisa kau petakan rangkaian dasar mantra sihir untuk sapu terbang di gulungan?" Orochimaru memerintah. Perempuan itu mengangguk, mulai bekerja. Tapi satu orang yang paling keras menentang Orochimaru kemudian bertanya.

"Untuk apa itu, Profesor?"

"Untuk membungkam mulutmu, mungkin." Orochimaru menyeringai mengerikan. Orang itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Dan tidak hanya itu, kita perlu ahli persenjataan sihir, beberapa pandai besi yang pintar, dan juga beberapa ilmuwan untuk menemukan sesuati yang dari dulu ada di kepalaku." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kita punya pekerjaan yang besar kan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin ramen..."

Tiga orang anak berbeda sifat duduk di ruangan sepi. Kotak, hanya tersedia meja yang penuh dengan bungkus ramen yang berserakan dan tiga sofa panjang yang satunya sudah dikuasai anak berkuncir. Seorang dari mereka, Sasuke Uchiha, memegang gulungan sihir yang banyak, meletakkannya di bagian meja yang tersisa dan menyapu bersih bungkus ramen di meja dengan lengan bawahnya. Bungkus itu kini berserakan di lantai, beberapa yang masih ada kuahnya tumpah membasahi satu-satunya karpet abu-abu di ruangan putih.

Uchiha, Nara, dan Uzumaki sedang di karantina di Pusat Pengembangan Sihir dan Teknologi. Naruto seenya menyingkat namanya menjadi PESTA, diakhiri dengan italan Sasuke ketika merek menghadap ratusan orang di rapat besar negara kemarin. Merek diundang sebagai salah satu dari puluhan jenius yang diundang untuk memecahkan masalah ini.

"Apa itu Sasuke?" Naruto melemparkan bungkus cup ramen ke belakang, jatuh bebas di lantai. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku mulai tertarik dengan semua ini. Bantu aku. Kau bisa merangkai pola dasar sihir kan, Naruto?"

"Tidak," Ujar Naruto. Sasuke entah memikirkan apa.

"Kau ingin membuat apa?" Shikamaru bertanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun posisinya. Sasuke mengambil pulpen.

"Kurasa benda yang ingin kubuat itu besar. Akselerasi sihir untuk sapu terbang tak akan mampu mengangkat bebannya. Jika mampu pun sihirnya akan boros."

"Sekalian tambahkan mekanisme sihir untuk membelok-belokkannya." Tambh Shikamaru. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Naruto, sihirmu itu, ilusi kan?"

"Yah... Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Kau bisa menciptakan sesuatu?"

"Konsepnya berbeda tapi yah, bisa lah..." Naruto menatap Shikamaru. Menunggu lanjutan kata-kata bocah yang mencengangkan ilmuwan pada saat tes iq kemarin.

"Apa itu bisa sesuai imajinasimu?"

"Tergantung juga kapasitas sihirku," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Shikamaru berpikir sedikit. Uchiha terlihat mengambil gulungan baru.

"Bisa kau ciptakan kotak persegi panjang dari besi seukuran benda yang aneh itu?" Naruto kelihatan sedikit berpikir, sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk.

 **"Nexus of Illusion : Create!"** Bisik Naruto. Kotak sempurna muncul di lantai seperti hantu. Tanpa aba-aba ataupun firasat. Shikamaru takjub, tapi ia kesampingkan, turun mendekati kotak besi yang setinggi lemari es dan panjang lima meter.

"Bisa kau ciptakan bor?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan secara detail... tapi," Sebuah benda muncul di tangan Naruto, bor engkol seukuran jari jempol. "Ini bisa kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, mengambilnya, menempelkan di kotak besi, mulai melubangi dari bawah, berbaris sampai atas.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat pintu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang," Sedetik kemudian, lubang bor Shikamaru hilang berganti sebuah lubang persegi yang muat untuk mereka masuki. Shikamaru berdiri.

"Merepotkan saja!" Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kotak besi. Tingginya cukup untuk anak sebesar mereka melompat bebas. Ruangannya sedikit lebih besar dari yang Shikamaru kira.

"Lubangi ini, lurus horizontal dari pertengahan sampai ke atas seperti jendela." Shikamaru menunjuk bagian depan kotak besi. Seketika didepannya berlubang panjang rapi.

"Sasuke, kau sudah menyelesaikan rangkaian sihirnya?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke mengangguk. Mengangkat gulungan yang terurai panjang, menggeretnya masuk kedalam ruangan besi.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Energi sihirmu masih banyak kan?"

"Cukup untuk menghancurkan sebuah negara." Sasuke mengangguk saja mengingat ia sudah diberitahu kebenaran sihir Naruto yang abnormal oleh Shikamaru sebelumnya.

"Bisa kau ciptakan benda ini?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke memberikan gulungan. Naruto duduk menjelipak di lantai besi. Terasa dingin ketika ia menyandar. Sasuke dan Shikamaru kelihatannya berbicara tentang sesuatu. Naruto melihat gulungan. Sasuke menuliskan dengan jelas. Naruto menyiapkan energi sihirnya sambil membaca gulungan Sasuke.

 _Meja berukuran 2 kali 1 meter._

Tiba-tiba meja setinggi perut Shikamaru tercipta jatuh mendentang besi. Kedua orang itu terkejut. Tapi kemudian mereka mengambil meja dan menggesernya di bawah jendela bagian depan. Ada sekitar lima jari pemisah antara bagian bawah jendela depan.

 _Kursi dengan tinggi pas untuk meja._

Berdentang lagi. Satu kursi muncul dari udara. Sasuke menggesernya kebawah meja baru yang diatasnya sudah terbentang gulungan. Shikamaru berdiri membentang gulungan. Meja itu kini ditutupi kertas yang dibentang. Ada banyak coretan dan bulatan sihir disana.

 _Kotak besi penyimpanan dua meter kali satu meter._

Kali ini, tanpa suara dentangan, muncul kotak besi besar yang atasnya bisa dibuka. Shikamaru menoleh, kotak besi itu mirip dengan peti penyimpanan pedang di Akademi. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang saat Shikamaru menyuruhnya membantu.

"Sasuke, bantu aku! Ini berat!"

"Kau ini. Naruto minggir, ini mau diletakkan di situ!" Naruto bangkit, menuju meja, dua orang lainnya menggeser sekuat tenaga peti besi ke bagian belakang dengan bagian membuka di hadapan yang benar. Naruto menatap intens pada gulungan di meja. Sangat rumit, Sasuke memang hebat.

"Sasuke, ini sisanya barang-barang apa?"

"Buat saja!" Sasuke bersungut-sungut, kembali duduk dikursi. Shikamaru berdiri disamping Naruto, ikut membaca kertas yang diberi Sasuke.

"Paku kayu raksasa?"

Dua buah paku dari kayu dengan bagian kepala seukuran telapak tangan muncul. Jatuh di meja. Sasuke memegangnya ketika akan menggelinding jatuh. Bagian panjangnya saja seukuran pegangan tangan.

"Ha. Lihat ini!" Bocah Uchiha tersenyum senang. Paku dibaliknya. Bagian tajam ditancapkan di dua lingkaran yang tepat tergambar di kertas searah dengan tangannya. Lingkaran sihir yang tergambar bersinar, hologram biru di lingkaran kiri bersinar berputar pelan, sedangkan hologram dikanan berwarna merah. Bagian kanan lingkaran biru Sasuke tulis angka mundur dari sepuluh lurus kebawah hingga angka nol.

"Barang terakhirnya Naruto?"

Lima buah plat kotak dua senti dari besi muncul. Sasuke menyusunnya berjejer kiri ke kanan di bagian-bagian mantra sihir yang menyilang. Plat besi bersinar dan berganti warna menjadi hijau.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau ciptakan, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Kertas yang tadi di tangannya sudah dirampas Shikamaru. Sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ini adalah revolusi yang aku impikan!"

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kau mampatkan bagian pinggir kotak besi ke meja, Naruto?" Ujar Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk. Bagian samping dinding besi berderak, merapat sangat kencang ke samping meja hingga tak ada celah tersisa. Begitu juga peti yang ada dibelakang.

"Pegangan!" Ujar Uchiha kesenangan. Besi itu bergetar, Gulungan dirobek Shikamaru dari kertasnya. Paku ditangan Sasuke tenggelam hingga bagian tajamnya masuk secara sihir ke bulatan hologram kecil. Sasuke menekan plat besi kecil yang paling dekat dengan tangan kanannya. Plat besi berubah warna menjadi merah. Rangkaian sihir bersinar redup. Ruangan besi bergetar, terangkat setengah meter dari lantai.

Sasuke membengkokkan paku kayu segenggaman tangan kearah kanan. Ruangan besi berputar ke kanan. Naruto berteriak mau jatuh. Saat Sasuke menggerakkan paku kiri ke depan, ruangan besi bergerak kedepan, menjebol dinding. Suara gebrakan terdengar, bata dinding masuk ke dalam ruangan besi.

Bangunan besi kemasukan bata dinding. Sasuke mempertahankan kemudi ruangan besi agar dua paku besi tak kena satu pun bata, ia mengorbankan lengannya yang luka terkena bata. Naruto berteriak mengumandangkan ketidak tauannya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke tertawa kesenangan

"Haha. Kita harus ingat untuk memberikan bagian depan kaca transparan yang sangat kuat."

Ruangan besi berubah menjadi besi terbang. Sasuke Uchiha, anak umur sepuluh tahun, menciptakan ruangan mengambang dengan rangakaian sihir yang digunakan untuk sapu terbang. Bagian bawah langsung ramai begitu mereka tiba di luar. Sasuke menekan paku kiri ke atas. Angka tiga bersinar, terhubung dengan rangkaian sihir kemudi. Ruangan besi maju terbang berkeliling. Sesekali menyenggol bangunan hingga lecet. Meliuk-liuk diantara kastil. Terlihat seperti kotak sabun yang terbang jika dilihat dari bawah. Didalamnya, jangan tanya.

Naruto berteriak-teriak ketika ruangan besi terbang hampir seperti ingin menyenggol dinding bangunan Pusat Pengembangan Sihir dan Teknologi. Sasuke semakin lama semakin mudah meliuk-liukan ruangan besi, ia mahir berkelok, bermanuver hingga ruangan besi terbalik-balik. Lima menit kemudian, Sasuke menurunkan ruangan besi terbang. Lapangan langsung ramai mengerubuti mereka.

"Apa ini? Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, baru sebentar kalian di karantina tapi sudah menghancurkan ruangan putih. Mau kalian apa!?" Tsunade langsung mendamprat tiga jenius perwakilan Konoha habis-habisan. Tapi tiba-tiba, Orochimaru menyela. Disampingnya ada Pemimpin Besar Divisi Intel Sihir dan seorang asistennya.

"Tsunade, sudahlah. Untuk apa kau marah-marah. Lihat! Anak-anak ini sudah menciptakan suatu teknologi luar biasa! Aku saja baru mulai bekerja namun mereka sudah menghebohkan ilmuwan penyembah teknologi." Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto, Shikamaru menguap panjang, Naruto menatap ruangan besi yang baret-baret.

Orochimaru mendekati ruangan besi. Masuk kedalamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia keluar lagi.

"Rangkaian sihirnya sederhana namun sangat jenius. Kutebak, Uchiha itu yang melakukannya." Merasa marganya Uchiha, Sasuke tersenyum arogan, bersedekap.

"Dan, Nara, sudah pasti kau cukup banyak membantu. Namun aku bisa merasakan bahwa energi sihir anak berambut putih itu berkurang. Ini tidak masuk akal, tapi menilik dari kotak besi ini,-" Orochimaru mengetuk-ngetuk dinding besi. "Apa sihir aneh anak itu bisa menciptakan sesuatu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Orochimaru tersenyum ular. Naruto mundur ke belakang Shikamaru. Asisten Orochimaru maju ke depan.

"Namun, untuk pengembangan selanjutnya, kurasa kalian mungkin bisa mempertimbangkan bentuk yang aerodinamis agar lebih mudah bermanuver." Sasuke mengangguk. Walau bagaimanapun, ia yang merancang ruangan besi masih sangat kurang berpengalaman. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan banyak kekurangan dari rangkaian mekanisme kemudi sihirnya.

"Dan juga, kalian harus memberi nama temuan kalian ini." Ujar Kabuto. Naruto dan dua temannya saling pandang kemudian Sasuke buka suara.

"Kapsul udara. Versi keduanya akan kami namakan kapsul udara."

Berlalu seminggu sejak penemuan 'kapsul udara' oleh Sasuke dan dua temannya. Ketiga anak itu sekarang diberikan satu laboratorium khusus yang telah disisihkan satu dari semua peralatan di Pusat Pengembangan Sihir dan Teknologi. Sasuke, bocah itu bahkan masih sampai sekarang memakai pulpen, merancang mekanisme baru. Sasuke juga banyak menciptakan barang-barang baru disamping ia sedang dalam tujuan terbesarnya. Sasuke menemukan tuas dan tombol yang membuatnya disegani di kalangan ilmuwan lainnya. Shikamaru, anak itu bahkan lebih pintar dari Sasuke. Shikamaru menemukan banyak hal yang merombak besar-besaran ilmu pengetahuan. Shikamaru sekarang sedang dalam konferensi yang ada di tempat jauh, menerangkan teorinya tentang dunia lain bersama Orochimaru.

Sedangkan Naruto, anak itu memang tidak terlalu jenius, Sasuke bahkan mengatakan bahwa tingkat kepintarannya biasa-biasa saja. Namun, Naruto melakukan beberapa hal yang membuat Sasuke mengubah respect-nya pada Naruto. Anak itu memiliki ide-ide luar biasa diluar akal sehat dan tubuh yang sangat kuat. Sasuke bahkan ragu apakah itu akibat dari ramen yang dimakannya sepuluh bungkus lebih perhari. Sasuke harus mempertimbangkan memakan adonan tepung panjang-panjang itu.

Sasuke membawa gulungan kearah kapsul udara versi baru. Prototype yang kemarin sudah ada di laboratorium ilmuwan senior, Sasuke tidak keberatan memberikannya pada mereka. Bagaimanapun, pencipta tetaplah lebih hebat daripada peniru, ya kan?

Naruto masih memasang lampu-lampu sihir yang Sasuke konversi menjadi stiker yang aktif dengan rangkaian sihir tertentu. Salah satu temuannya. Bentuk kapsul udara yang baru memang sama seperti kapsul biasa, namun dengan bagian depan yang lonjong dibawah. Bentuknya seperti ujung pisau dengan bagian tajam diatas. Sasuke juga mendapatkan alat-alat yang lebih hebat untuk kemudi daripada dua buah paku kayu raksasa dan lima plat besi.

Meja kemudi sangat megah. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto membuat mejanya berwarna putih, bukan meja kayu seperti yang ada di ruangan karantina -sebelumnya Naruto membuat yang seperti itu-. Mejanya tidak berkaki, terbuat dari alumunium ringan yang langsung menempel ke dinding kapsul yang terbuat dari logam keras luar biasa hasil sihir Naruto. Sasuke bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto bisa saja menjadi multimilyuner yang menguasai dunia jika menciptakan ratusan ton emas murni ratusan karat. Untung saja Naruto menjelaskan alasan tidak logis tapi masuk akal bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke membuat meja kemudi dengan akselerasi puluhan kali lipat melebihi versi sebelumnya. Kemudi dengan pegangan yang lembut walau bentuknya tak jauh beda dengan yang sebelumnya. Dua tombol untuk menghidup matikan lampu dan rangkaian sihir, empat tombol belum jadi untuk persenjataan -sesuai misi aslinya-, satu tombol membuka tutup pintu yang pintunya baru saja jadi satu jam lalu, belum dipasang, dan dua mekanisme lagi atas saran Kabuto, komunikasi dan signal dadakan. Tentu saja dua hal terakhir membuat Sasuke habis-habisan memerah otaknya untuk membuat rangkaian pengirim dan penerima sihirnya. Ketika jadi, ia menerapkannya di lampu yang baru dipasang Naruto agar bisa dipasang diluar tubuh kapsul tanpa perlu rangkaian sihir yang menyambung panjang dari dalam ke luar.

"Haah, Sasuke, pintunya harus dipasang sekarang?" Ujar Naruto. Ia bertanya tapi satu pintu kapsul sudah dipegangnya, Sasuke mengangguk saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Aku akan menghidupkan rangkaiannya sebentar lagi. Pastikan kau selesai untuk uji coba pertama kali." Ujar Sasuke. Ia mengkonversi rangkaian sihir di kertas ke bagian bawah meja. Naruto mengeluh tentang pembantu-asisten dan sejenisnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sama-sama selesai. Dengan ruangan lebih luas, ada empat kursi dengan satu di depan kemudi, dua di belakangnya sedikit dan satu kursi panjang dibelakang kapsul. Bukan tanpa alasan, Shikamaru bilang buat yang khusus untuknya tiduran dibelakang. Sasuke iya-iya saja. Naruto bisa menggandakan kursi semaunya. Memasangnya masalah lain.

Naruto duduk disamping agak belakang Sasuke. Rangkaian sihir di kursi mengunci pantat tetap menempel. Sasuke bilang untuk mengantisipasi tabrakan seperti di awal. Peti besi untuk menyeimbangkannya sudah Sasuke ganti dengan sofa Shikamaru yang bisa dibuka-buka dudukannya. Masalah makanan dan peralatan aman.

Sasuke menghidupkan rangkaian sihir. Kini tak ada getaran yang kuat di kapsul. Getarannya seperti tidak terasa jika tidak diperhatikan. Lebar ruangan dua setengah meter, cukup luas untuk meja lengkung Sasuke. Pintu geser laboratorium terbuka. Kapsul udara mengambang setengah meter lalu naik satu meter. Ada hembusan terdengar, rangkaian sihir membagi dua energi sihir. Bagian belakang muncul tiga selongsong besar. Mesin sihir pendorong muncul seperti meriam dari sisi kapal. Sasuke menggerakkan tuas kiri kedepan hingga angka tiga. Mesin pendorong menyentakkan energi sihir hingga kapsul udara bergerak maju. Kapsul itu meliuk di lapangan. Beberapa orang yang lewat di lapangan berhenti untuk sekedar melihat keajaiban besi yang mampu terbang ciptaan anak berumur sepuluh tahun.

Sasuke meliuk di udara, berbelok, berputar, lalu mengebut kencang dan mengerem mendadak. Kapsul udara meniti pinggiran kastil, warna putih biru tuanya mencolok. Kapsul terbang mengibas dedaunan, pepuhonan, turun hingga hampir menyentuh tanah dan terbang lagi hingga menyentuh awan. Sasuke kembali ke laboratorium sepuluh menit kemudian. Wajahnya puas. Kebalikannya, Naruto berasap.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tau, mual."

"Kurasa kau kebanyakan makan ramen..."

"Kurasa aku tidak cocok dengan kapsul ini, Sasuke," Sasuke melirik Naruto yang baru keluar dari kapsul. Naruto agak sempoyongan.

"Bisa kau buat seperti piringan terbang yang bisa untukku berdiri agar aku tidak usah naik lagi..." Naruto sempoyongan ke kotak sampah. Dua detik kemudian, kepalanya maauk kedalam tong sampah coklat. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Naruto dan ide anehnya.

Sasuke melirik ke sayap kapsul yang tidak jadi dipasang. Bentuknya seperti daun dengan ujung tumpul. Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas sihir mengambil bekas sayap kapsul. Ada kertas penerima aktivasi sihir yang sudah melekat. Namun belum ada pengirimnya. Sasuke membuka lapisan luar bekas sayap kapsul, menempel kertas sihir ke bagian kosong, menambahkan rangkaian sihir pengambang seperti bagian bawah kapsul yang mengambang diatas tanah, menghubungkan sihir pengirim baru dan penerima akselerasi sihir yang telah terpasang, menuliskan rangkaian kemudi dengan perbedaan kemiringan depan belakang. Sasuke melakukannya dengan cepat, rumus konversi sihir yang ditemukannya menjadikan ratusan rangkaian sihir menjadi satu simbol saja membuat semua mudah. Sasuke menutup bekas sayap yang tak dipasang dengan penutupnya kembali. Memasang stiker kecil dengan rangkaian pengikat seperti di tempat duduk kapsul di kedua sisi. Menambah radius dan daya tariknya, selesai. Sasuke mengaktifkan sihirnya dan melemparkan benda itu ke Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Naruto menyandar ke tong sampah. Ia kelihatannya mau muntah tapi tidak keluar. Benda itu mengambang setengah meter dari tanah. Naruto membuka mata yang tadi sipit-sipit. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Naruto meletakkan dua kaki di bagian stiker yang merah. Kakinya melekat disana namun ia dengan mudah mengangkatnya.

"Wuah! Ini baru keren! Bagaimana mengemudikannya?"

"Dorong kaki depan untuk maju, berat tubuh untuk berbelok." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto menekan sedikit kakinya kedepan, bekas sayap kapsul yang tak jadi menghambur keluar menabrak tong sampah yang tepat ada di depan Naruto. Anak itu berteriak seiring tubuhnya yang hilang keluar laboratorium.

"Dasar bodoh..."

"Sasuke..." Sasuke menoleh ke pintu belakang lab. Ada Shikamaru dengan mata sembab. Kelihatannya anak itu bekerja keras akhir akhir ini.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Shikamaru mengangguk. Sasuke melepaskan kacamata laboratorium.

"Berita baiknya, selama kau mendekam disini, sudah ada kapsul udara yang puluhan kali lebih besar di lapangan sana. Juga puluhan kapsul kecil yang memiliki mekanisme sama dengan kapsul udara pertama." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia bukannya buta tidak melihat besi berarsitektur luar biasa menjulang dua bangunan disamping lab mainan mereka.

"Apa ada berita buruknya?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan pergi ke langit."

The Last Nexus

Bersambung ke Arc 1

.

 **Author Note**

Hey yo!

Makasih udah luangin waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Ini cuma kata-kata yang berasal dari imajinasi saya tapi kalian udah mau review, udah mau kasih penilaian. Itu sesuatu yang sangat sesuatu banget. Hatur nuhun, arigato, thank you,terimakasih.

Ngomong-ngomong,

Ini adalah chapter terakhir prolog. Mulai chapter enam yang mungkin bakalan lama di update, adalah permulaan Arc 1 dan permulaan cerita yang sebenarnya. Jadi saya mohon untuk tetap menjadi pembaca setia The Last Nexus.

Untuk beberapa hari ini, saya ngambil libur dulu. Pas saya lihat-lihat dari chapter 1 tulisan saya kurang memiliki feel dan karakter. Saya bakalan mendalami dunia kepenulisan dulu biar bisa menyajikan cerita yang baik bagi kalian semua. Insya allah dengan word yang lebih panjang dan alur yang lebih berbobot. Sebab saya sudah bilang, saya newbie banget untuk urusan gini.

Itu aja! Bentar lagi lebaran. Saya bakalan update sekitar-sekitar itulah dengan konten yang lebih hebat. Nantikan ya!!


	6. Arc 1 - Prologue

**The Last Nexus**

 **Omaigatou**

 **Arc 1**

 **Disclaimer : Pokoknya bukan saya.**

 **Sorry for the late**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Bumi-1 Pusat Pangkalan Militer Sihir : 10.23**

Padahal baru saja, bahkan bau cat basah pun masih tercium. Puluhan bangunan yang berdiri paksa seminggu lalu sekarang terus dipadati wartawan berita. Pintu gerbang yang bahkan baru saja dipasang alarm sihir terbuka terbengkalai begitu saja. Puluhan orang pasukan penyihir menghadang massa. Puluhan lainnya berjaga di puntu gerbang kapan saja jika pejabat sihir atau tokoh penting keluar guna mencegah wartawan pelbagai surat kabar menerkam informasi dari seseorang. Satu saja yang bocor ke publik, simpang siurnya tak habis tujuh turunan.

Gedung coklat itu satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki arsitektur khas kastil di sekitarnya. Bentuknya persegi panjang setinggi sebelas lantai dengan banyak jendela kaca. Walau bentuknya simpel, tapi sangat menarik perhatian. Jika kita masuk melalui pintu depan batas pelindung sihir, akan terpampang ruangan lias tanpa sekat dengan puluhan regu penjaga keamanan yang sedang di _briefing_ oleh pemimpin regu masing masing demi mengamankan bumi.

Apa yang menjadi masalah sebenarnya hingga harus ada pengamanan besar-besaran seperti ini?

Bagi orang awam, masalah yang terjadi baru-baru ini -walau masih sebatas konon- adalah hanya ditemukannya makhluk hidup diluar tiga makhluk yang telah mendiami bumi sejak zaman dimulai, manusia, tumbuhan, hewan. Itu hanyalah bagaikan menemukan kelereng hitam diantara kelereng putih. Tapi bagi pemilik ilmu pengetahuan, hal ini merupakan masalah yang sangat besar.

Mereka semua dapat menyusun prediksi-prediksi yang tak mampu terbayangkan oleh orang biasa. Apapun alasannya, kedatangan satu makhluk asing ke planet lain itu pasti memiliki alasan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kedatangan koloni lainnya ke planet yang dikunjungi. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Perebutan wilayah. Perang besar.

Kita kesampingkan dulu itu semua. Biarlah para ilmuwan dan otaknya yang mengurus hal itu.

Sekarang hal besar yang membuat para wartawan berebut kabar adalah tentu saja masalah peluncuran pertama kali awak kapal menuju langit. Rumornya, ada tiga anak akademi yang akan ikut diberangkatkan. Wartawan ingin mengklarifikasinya sejelas mungkin. Banyak yang berpikir bahwa tidak manusiawi mengorbankan anak kecil dalam masalah orang dewasa. Tapi itulah rumornya. Topik paling hangat di surat kabar.

Sementara itu-

Tiga anak akademi yang dirumorkan sedang berada di satu ruangan besar. Tiga anak kecil berpakaian putih ketat sama seperti puluhan penyihir lain di ruangan itu. Ada lima orang yang tidak memakai pakaian yang sama. Mereka nampaknya seorang penting atau petinggi yang berwenang. Walau tidak rapi, barisan putih-putih itu lurus dari sudut ruangan satu ke ruangan lain menutupi pintu masuk. Mereka sedang membicarakan hal remeh temeh tentang misi yang tinggal dua jam lagi dilaksanakan, kelihatannya, walau tiga anak kecil itu kasak kusuk berbisik-bisik.

Ruangan itu ramai ketika lima orang yang berbeda warna keluar. Semuanya menggerombol, saling mengobrol dengan rekan masing-masing. Tinggal beberapa belas menit sebelum panggilan persiapan peluncuran terdengar.

.

 **Bumi-1 Pusat Pangkalan Militer Sihir : 10.49**

Lapangan militer yang kemarin dulu penuh dengan barang barang pelatihan prajurit militer sihir, telah kosong terganti dengan sebuah roket sihir. bentuknya bak pipa raksasa dengan ujung tajam. Bagian samping kiri memiliki seperti tiang besi yang mencekal bagian tengah roket. Bagian bawahnya memiliki empat benda mirip sirip ikan berbentuk seperempat lingkaran.

Di pinggir lapangan, ada sekitar ribuan pasang mata yang menyaksikan besarnya roket pertama di muka bumi. Tak peduli pangkat tak peduli rakyat sipil atau penyihir, semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu. Mungkin saja seluruh manusia di kota sekitar ada di lapangan militer yang besarnya tak kira-kira itu. Angin tidak terlalu kencang, tapi langit agak mendung. Masih lama hujan akan turun jika diprediksi.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, dari lorong tanpa pintu lapangan bagian kiri, munculah belasan orang dengan pakaian putih-putih membawa helm kaca hitam di tangannya. Melambai-lambai. Sorak-sorai menggerebu di lapangan. Riuh ramai mengalahkan sorak sorai pertandingan olimpiade sihir. Paling belakang, tiga bocah berjalan beriringan. Baris dari kiri ke kanan, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke.

Tiga-tiganya yang paling mencolok di antara lainnya. Kecil sendiri. Sorak sorai itu berubah menjadi seperti obrolan yang tidak jelas. Lima belas perwakilan manusia yang akan terbang ke langit.

"Tim satu _check!_ "

"Tim dua siap!"

"Tim tiga juga!"

"Memulai hitung mundur peluncuran dalam sepuluh detik."

"Sepuluh-"

Didalam roket, ada tiga ruangan kapsul yang membagi mereka semua menjadi tiga tim. Lima-lima per ruangan. Dan di tim tiga, ruangan kiri yang agak sedikit keperakan, Shikamaru menguap entah kenapa. Sasuke memasang wajah datar sambil mengkhayalkan banyak kemungkinan. Naruto keringat dingin berpegang erat pada pinggiran kursi. Didepan mereka ada dua orang lagi. Satu berambut merah sebahu satu berambut oranye dengan wajah bodoh.

"Adik kecil, kau masih takut dengan terbang? Bukankah kau sudah menjalani pelatihan?"

"Terserahlah!"

Pemuda berambut kuning memasang helmnya saat mendengar hitungan sudah mencapai lima diikuti oleh keempat lainnya. Mereka telah siap di kapsul tiga bersama dua kapsul lainnya yang akan dilepaskan saat tiba diluar angkasa.

"Tiga-"

"Dua-"

"Satu-"

"Menghidupkan reaktor pendorong utama!"

Buurrst!

Bagian bawah roket menghembuskan gaya dorong ke tanah. Roket ratusan ton terangkat. Asapnya menghembus udara dibawah sementara roket terus meluncur keatas. Energi yang ditembakan seakan berbentuk seperti ekor api.

"Mengatur ketinggian ke tujuh puluh lima derajat-"

Suara Yahiko -pemuda berambut orange- terdengar bak radio. Ketiga pemimpin kapsul lainnya mengucapkan hal yang sama. Roket terbang miring hingga membelah awan. Dua puluh detik kemudian, atmosfer tertembus. Roket meluncur di kehampaan.

"Mematikan reaktor utama-"

Tembakan energi di bawah roket berhenti. Yahiko menghela nafas.

"Kepada pangkalan, peluncuran berhasil!"

Terdengar suara berisik dari alat komunikasi kapsul. Yahiko menekan nekan tombol di pusat kendali kapsul. Nagato bersuara.

"Kebocoran energi, nol, Tekanan gas, normal, Temperatur, normal, Kerusakan, nol, Menunggu konfirmasi prosedur pemisahan roket."

Yahiko mengangguk. Menekan tombol komunikasi di pusat kemudi.

"Tim tiga meminta izin pemisahan kapsul dengan reaktor," Ujar Yahiko. Naruto menghela nafas panjang dibelakangnya, wajahnya seperti baru melihat ramen tumpah. Sasuke melepas sabuk pengaman. Shikamaru masih duduk diam, memahami kehampaan udara.

"Izin diberikan," Terdengar suara datar-tua di alat komunikasi kapal. Kelihatannya itu suara raja atau petinggi kebangsawanan.

"Izin dikonfirmasi, memulai prosedur pemisahan," Yahiko membuka tombol yang tertutup dengan kotak bening pelan, menekannya, tombol cahaya merah berganti menjadi hijau. Roket mendesis, membuka di tiga bagian tubuhnya bak pintu bagasi. dari tiga sisi yang terbuka itu, kapsul kapal keluar mengambang seperti lebah keluar sarang. Kini bentuknya pun terlihat. Bentuknya prisma segiempat, lebih mirip bangun balok dengan salah satu sisi menjadi lancip. Bagian atas memiliki lengkuk-lengkuk tubuh yang memiliki fungsi masing masing. Bagian belakangnya datar dengan tiga lingkaran sihir mengambang berputar pelan. Bagian samping memiliki bagian seperti sayap dibagian bawahnya.

"Prosedur sukses. Misi berhasil dilaksanakan!"

Alat komunikasi kapsul mendenging riuh. Sepertinya jauh di bumi, semua orang bersorak. Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya. Menapakkan kaki ke lantai sihir gravitasi buatan kapsul. Ia menatap jendela besar. Gelap dan bertitik cahaya banyak. Diluar terlihat berputar, bukan, kapsulnya yang berputar. Yahiko belum menghidupkan sihir pendorong, sibuk dengan izin dan semacamnya. Nagato tetap duduk diam tak bersuara begitu juga Shikamaru.

Drak.

Tiba-tiba kapsul bergetar.

Mereka berlima saling berpandangan. Helm luar angkasa masih terpasang, besi kapal dibuat dari campuran yang sangat kuat untuk menahan benturan. Jadi derakan itu bisa jadi kabar buruk.

Kapsul mulai bergetar aneh. Naruto menatap keluar jendela, bintang yang bersinar bergerak cepat ke samping. Tanda kapsul bergerak cepat. Yahiko langsung berteriak menghubungi kapsul lainnya. Semua kapsul mengalami hal sama.

"Sudah kuduga..."

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam, berucap. Naruto mendekati Shikamaru. Bertanya tentang keadaan.

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Langit bukanlah mainan. Kita sudah bermain-main dengan alam."

"Apa maksudmu! Jelaskan dengan ringan!" Teriak Naruto frustasi. Sasuke ikut memperhatikan Shikamaru.

"Sihir gravitasi buatan Sasuke memiliki mekanisme mencurangi gaya gravitasi. Bukan membuat gravitasi. Saat bertemu dengan gravitasi alam, akan tercipta ketidakstabilan."

"Ha?"

"Sihirku ditolak disini," Ucap Sasuke datar. Kali ini Naruto baru _ngeh._

Jdak! Pyar!

Kaca jendela kiri kapsul pecah, tertabrak komet. Batu besar itu membuat kapsul terguncang. Naruto terhempas ke sisi jendela yang bolong. Hanya ia yang berdiri sebelumnya. Tubuhnya keluar kapsul, mental di luar angkasa, berputar-putar.

"Naruto!!"

Teriakan dari sihir komunikasi di helm Naruto memekakkan telinga. lambat laun, tubuh Naruto melayang menjauhi kapsul. Tubuhnya melaju kencang. Dunia seperti berbalik-balik di penglihatannya. Naruto menggelepar di angkasa, berharap tubuhnya tidak berputar-putar lagi.

"Sialan!"

Kapsul telah berubah menjadi titik kecil saking jauhnya. Jika diukur dengan jarak bumi, Naruto sudah mental beberapa kilometer. Kehampaan udara membuat tak ada gaya hambat sedikitpun untuk mengurangi laju tubuhnya. Hingga gerakan entah keberapa, tubuh Naruto berhenti berputar. Tubuhnya menghadap kearah kebalikan kapsul.

Ia menoleh kebelakang. Kapsul sangat jauh. Tak mungkin menuju kesana tanpa bantuan. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, tubuhnya semakin menjauhi kapsul. Bahkan alat komunikasi mati, jarak terlalu jauh untuk dicapai. Mungkin sudah masuk puluhan kilometer. Hanya alat komunikasi pangkalan yang bisa mencapai jarak sangat jauh. Tentu saja kapsul tak dibekali alat secanggih itu.

Naruto merasa aneh. Alisnya mengernyit. Entah kenapa laju tubuhnya terasa semakin cepat. Ia menoleh kearah belakang. Matanya terbelalak seakan ingin keluar.

Jauh disana, asteroid bergerak masuk ke sebuah bulatan mengambang di ruang angkasa. Pinggiran bulatan terbentuk dari petir merah yang merambat tak henti-henti tanpa sambaran. Entah kenapa disekitaran bulatan merah seperti kaca yang retak. Galaksi seperti terpantul kaca di berbagai arah dengan pola acak. Semakin mendekati petir semakin retak.

Dan yang terburuk, tubuhnya menuju tepat ke tengah bulatan itu.

Tangannya menepuk, langsung berteriak.

 **"Nexus of Illusion : Rule Breaker"**

Seketika asteroid yang mendekati lubang itu berbalik seperti ditarik, tanpa ampun menabrak Naruto hingga tubuh kecil itu melesak didalam asteroid. Bebatuan luar angkasa lainnya ikut menabrak. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Naruto tertutupi ratusan bebatuan. Tapi hanya beberapa detik sebelum bola bebatuan itu tertarik lagi ke bulatan petir.

Dan tubuh Naruto masuk ke bulatan itu dalam kesenyapan. Sebelum raungan keras terdengar dan petir merah pecah. Anomali itu menghilang.

Ruang angkasa kembali sunyi.

 **...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Short update. Hope you like it.**


End file.
